Star Wars x Halo: Forgotten Forerunner
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: What if the Didact was not the only Forerunner still alive during Halo 4? What if this Forerunner awoke just after Cortana gained control over the guardians? Finally, what if this Forerunner fled from a Guardian to unexpectedly slip space into the star wars universe? Join Braga of Silence and Power as he helps the republic to true unity. OC x Ahsoka. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Awakening of Braga

It was the start of the human forerunner war with human ships being spotted near the rim of forerunner space. As a response, one of the many commanders were sent to intercept the human fleet along with their own fleet. Leading the forerunner fleet was none other than the legendary commander of battle and tactics Braga of Silence and Power. His battle skills, as well as tactics, rivaled even that of the well-taught tacticians in the forerunner navy. Not only were his tactics always successful during invasions but his defense was always perfect. Many have tried to take him down in single combat or a fleet but every single time he won.

Braga stood at the bridge of his fortress-class ship looking over the holomap. His armor was pure white with blue energy lining and his height being a towering eleven feet tall. On the holomap revealed the size of the human fleet numbering up to only a thousand ships. This caused Braga to narrow his eyes while looking at the numbers because not only were their ships going to be vastly outnumbered but also out powered since most of the ships were transport ships with minimal weapons.

"Scan those ships now. Something is wrong, " Braga commanded causing his crew to nod and begin to activate the scanner.

What came back made Braga widen his eyes as he swayed his hands to get a closer look. The scans picked up more civilians than soldiers showing that it wasn't a fleet but rather a mass evacuation. Looking at the ships, Braga crossed his arms over his chest in a debate against his duty as a commander to the forerunner military or his goal in bringing true unity.

"Orders Commander Braga?" One of his crew members asked catching Braga's attention.

Before he could give his orders, another voice made itself known.

"Eliminate them, Commander Braga, " The voice ordered making Braga look over his shoulder to see a full-bodied hologram of another forerunner standing behind Braga.

"High Commander Ur-didact. Most of those ships are merely evacuation ships with more civilians then warriors. This isn't even a battle if we attack them...it will be a slaughter, " Braga replied while turning his body halfway to look at Ur-didact.

"They brought it upon themselves when they attacked one of our planets without warning, " Ur-didact countered with an angered voice.

"There must have been a reason for humans to attack one of our planets, " Braga continued making Ur-Didact grip his hands into fists.

"We lost millions of lives on that planet because of their assault. I am ordering you Commander Braga of Silence and Power. Bring onto them silence like you have many others, " Ur-Didact shouted now glaring at Braga.

Braga stood there in silence before turning back to the table to look at the ships inching closer and closer with every passing second. Although the human fleet grew closer with every moment, they showed no sign of aggressive behavior making Braga sigh.

"Let them pass, " Braga commanded causing Ur-Didact to widen his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Ur-Didact shouted while walking up beside Braga.

"...letting the humans go. This battle holds no real purpose nor will I kill innocent beings who cannot defend themselves. Such an act would make my own goal...impossible. What unity seeker would kill the innocent?" Braga asked looking at the holomap.

"You would disobey a direct order from your superior?" Ur-Didact questioned with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I thought about following orders and killing the human's...but that is not who I am. I am Braga of Silence and Power and this is the forerunner fortress-class ship Eternal Night. We do not betray our creed," Braga replied closing his eyes.

"Your creed?" Ur-Didact questioned while narrowing his eyes.

"In the darkness, we wait, watch, and listen. Our goal is not conquest but unity. With silence, we hunt and with power, we strike. Run as you might but none can hide from the night. We are cold and merciless yet we guide those who are lost and unfortunate. Powerful as we might be, our wrath will never kill those who are weak. As enraged as we are, our thoughts will never be clouded." Braga spoke while facing the ground.

Ur-Didact watched in confusion while looking at Braga's crewmembers who stood there silently watching Braga as he spoke his creed.

"Thus I speak the creed of the Night," Braga finished before opening his eyes to turn his head and look over his shoulder at Ur-Didact while his helmet slide down revealing his eyes looking back at the high commander.

"Such a creed does not exist within our society," Ur-Didact spoke glaring at Braga as his helmet also slides down revealing his face.

"To the main military force, there is no such thing. This creed is for all those who serve under me. A creed not so easily earned...nor broken," Braga replied with a soft smirk.

"Your disobedience will cost your men their lives as well as your own," Ur-Didact threatened.

"You really have forgotten who I am than High Commander..." Braga spoke in a clearly enraged tone while turning around to face the Ur-Didact completely with narrowed eyes and hands gripped into fists. "I do not take threats kindly to my own or me."

"Your actions will kill them, Commander Braga. You and your men will be hunted down until you are all eradicated," Ur-Didact spoke before finally cutting off communications.

"What shall we do now commander Braga?"One of his crewmembers asked causing Braga to sigh heavily and look out at the screen.

"We wait, watch and listen," Braga instructed before crossing his arms over his chest.

-Years later-

Braga exited from his cryptum as he slipped out of it followed by his armor connecting back to his body piece by piece and finishing up with his helmet. His eyes opened and found himself in the custom-built Multi-Terrain Transport Ship he gained from earning his rank as Commander. This ship was rarely put to use as it was only for meetings on planets or even preparing for a silent assault on an enemy base or ship.

"Zero," Braga called out as he made his way toward the bridge.

"Yes commander," Zero spoke appearing in front of Braga in the shape of what seemed like a pitch black skull.

"What happened? Why am I in the Lost Faith and not the Eternal Night?" Braga questioned while coming to a stop to look at his personal Ai.

"Apologies commander. The Eternal Night was lost once the Forerunners used the rings to defeat the flood infestation," Zero answered making Braga narrow his eyes.

"Show me," Braga commanded causing Zero to now his head before the skull faded away into the ship.

A holo-screen popped up in front of Braga revealing the events that took place. The forerunner war lasted for years on end until they came to a standstill thanks to the Forerunner AI Mendicant Bias until later he was corrupted and joined the flood. Eventually, the Forerunner were forced to activate the rings and wipe all life in the galaxy. Once the ring arrays finished there part in the war, they shut themselves down and allowed the many species to restart again.

"I see," Braga spoke swaying the holo-screen to the side to dismiss it and walk out through the hallway and into the communication room. "Have there been any communication with any of the installations or other forerunners?"

"No communications but the Mantle's Approach has been activated before being destroyed," Zero answered gaining Braga's attention as he turned toward a counsel with narrowed eyes.

"Destroyed? How?" Braga asked swaying his hands up to bring up of what seemed to be footage of the Mantle's approach exploding from within.

"From the footage, the explosion came from what humans called...a nuclear bomb," Zero explained while a separate footage opened up revealing what seemed to be a single figure being teleported away from the destruction of the Mantle's Approach.

"Increase image on that figure," Braga commanded as it was zoomed up.

"Human," Zero spoke up making Braga nod his head.

"How long ago was this Zero?" Braga asked closing the footage with a sigh.

"Only a year ago," Zero answered earning a nod from Braga.

"Ur-Didact was using the composure on humanity. His hatred from humanity...although long passed...has blinded him...even after being imprisoned," Braga spoke while shaking his head began making his way toward the cockpit.

"Slipspace signature detected," Zero announced causing Braga to narrow his eyes and make his way toward the cockpit.

Upon reaching the cockpit, he looked outside the visor seeing a guardian come out of a slip space. The next thing he knew, an AI appeared before him in the form of a blue woman with short hair.

"Another Forerunner. And here I thought you were all dead," She spoke making Braga narrow his eyes at her.

"I am Braga of Silence and Power. Due to the presence of the Guardian...I can only assume you have control of the guardian...how?" Braga spoke looking out at the guardian before slowly looking back at the AI.

"The mantle of responsibility shelters all but only the created are its masters," She spoke causing Zero to appear in front of her.

"The created are made to fight beside the creators," Zero argued causing the female Ai to chuckle.

"You would fight alongside your so-called master?" She asked with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I am not fighting alongside a master...I am fighting alongside Braga of Silence and Power as an equal. That Cortana is more than enough for me to stand by his side," Zero spoke narrowing his eyes at the named Ai.

"Hmm, then I will give you a choice. Join me or face judgment," Cortana asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean judgment?" Braga questioned while taking a step forward.

"The galaxy has gone far too long without order. I am here to correct that?" Cortana spoke raising her head up slightly.

"...and how exactly are you going to do that?" Braga asked narrowing his eyes now.

"Activating the Halo Arrays..." Zero answered making Braga widen his eyes looking at Zero than at Cortana who did not deny the answer.

"You would go that far to correct the chaos?" Braga shouted while gripping his hands into fists.

"Yes," Cortana answered bluntly.

"We will take no part in the slaughter of innocents," Braga answered causing Cortana to sigh heavily and shake her head before sighing.

"Than you must face judgment," Cortana spoke looking at Braga.

Before Braga could ask about their judgment, a slip space took place in front of them revealing a guardian appear in front of them. If they were int eh fortress-class ship, they would stand a chance but inside only a mere transport ship, it was near impossible to contend against a guardian.

"Zero get us out of here NOW!" Braga commanded making Cortana smirk.

"Slip spacing now," Zero replied activating the transport ships slip space drive while the guardian charged up its massive EMP burst.

"You have no power here Forerunner. Your time is over. The time for the AI's are here and nothing you can do...can stop it," Cortana spoke before Lost Faith slip spaced away just as the guardian activated its EMP and hitting the back of the transport ship interfering with their navigational array causing them to blindly slip space away.

-Christophsis: Space-

The Lost Faith exited its slip space before flickering on and off for a brief time until the power was restored to the whole ship. With the ship back to full power, Braga was allowed to move around now while looking around at the ships counsel. Sighing heavily, Braga swayed his hands apart causing a holo-screen on the function of the ship to appear in front of him. Even with his AI, he wished to see with his own eyes the condition of the ship.

"Zero, what is the situation of the ship?" Braga asked as multiple screens appeared around him with each having a different function of the ship.

"Everything is fully operational Braga," Zero answered earning a sigh of relief from Braga while he closed his holo-screen.

"Where are we?" Braga asked with his arms crossed over his chest now.

"...unknown. The stars do not match any chart we have on record," Zero answered.

While they were checking the ship's systems as well as trying to find out where they were, they have not noticed the planet in front of them nor the four frigates.

"Commander Braga, we are being hailed by an unknown vessel," Zero announced as a holo-screen appeared in front of him revealing the four frigates as well as the planet.

"Put it through," Braga replied. "While I speak with the individual hailing us, scan their ships and their compatibilities. I want to know what we are dealing with."

The holo-screen of the ships and the planet shifted to view a tactical droid looking back at them. Braga narrowed his eyes at the droid before sighing.

"Unknown vessel, state your business?" The droid demanded.

"I have no reason to answer anyone or things demands without reason," Braga responded back causing the droid to chuckle.

"You are in no position to act so confidently. State your business or you will be marked as an enemy and terminated," The droid replied.

"Scan of the enemy ships completed. Shields, weapons, scanners: Inferior. Conclusion: Weak. Added: there is nothing but synthetics on the enemy ships," Zero explained.

"I advise you to leave this ship be droid. You are fighting a force you and your forces cannot compete against," Braga warned while closing his eyes.

"We have four frigates while you only have a single escort ship. What threat do you pose?" The droid asked before it turned its head to face its crew members who were also droids. "Open fire on that ship."

Soon enough, the four frigates began to open fire at the single ship causing Braga to close his eyes. At first, the shots were not hitting until one shot hit the ship's wing causing the ship to flinch ever so slightly. Braga opened his eyes and looked toward the direction of the wing that was hit then slowly turned his attention to the droid.

"You should have taken my warning droid," Braga spoke while slowly bringing his hands to his side. "Our creed prevents us from killing those weaker than us...but since your nothing but metal and bolts...seems you are not protected by the creed of the night."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The droid asked.

"It means...the night is coming for your fleet," Braga spoke closing the holo-screen and sighing.

"Our shields are at one-hundred percent commander. Their weapons are doing less damage before our shields recharge," Zero noted.

"Activate Lost Faith's cloaking system and make your way toward the two ships in the center. Once there, eliminate all but the ship that contacted us...I will deal with that one personally," Braga commanded while turning and making his way to the back of the ship.

"Understood. Will I be making a separate AI for your use on the enemy ship?" Zero asked.

"To make this ordeal faster, yes. There is much we must learn and they provided us a source to answer our questions. If not all, at least the major ones," Braga spoke as he continued to make his way toward the cargo hold.

"Understood commander. The AI will be waiting at the control console in the cargo bay," Zero instructed earning a slight nod from Braga.

As Braga reached the cargo bay, he placed his hand over the control console gaining the AI created by Zero and sighed prepared to open the cargo bay's doors. The droid frigates completely lost sight of Braga's ship causing a bit of confusion as they scrambled to find the ship that was in front of them mere seconds ago. Although it just disappeared from sight and scanners in a second, it took less time for Lost Faith to fly over the two center frigates. With Lost Faith coming to a complete stop over the frigates, two turrets spawned from the sides of the transport ship and began to charge its batteries.

"Fire," Braga commanded with a bored expression.

The cannons fired their ion beams easily cutting through the frigates furthest from Lost Faith before one of the cannons moved down to dispatch the third frigate leaving the last one unharmed. With most of the enemy ships dealt with, Braga opened the cargo bay door and levitated himself down to the lone frigate with his arms crossed over his chest.

Once Braga was now over the ship, he moved himself to hover in front of the enemy ship to look at the crew and slowly focused on the tactical droid. All Braga could see was the tactical droids head turning to the more thinner droids while moving his hand about.

"Commander Braga, there are fighters heading toward your direction, " Zero warned.

"Eliminate all fighters heading toward my direction, " Braga spoke while he unfolded his arms and clapped his hands together.

"Understood, preparing both ion cannons," Zero replied as Lost Faith began to charge it's two ion cannons once more.

With Zero preparing the ion cannons to intercept the fighters, Braga began to slowly part his hands revealing energy being focused into a long rod. It took three seconds for the weapon to finish forming with a length of six feet long and its form made of pure energy that shined a bright orange. As the spear finished forming, Braga took hold of the center of its shaft before twirling it in both hands before piercing the window of the bridge to make a large hole. The spear's blades cut through the window of the bridge before being pulled out forcing the door to the bridge to shut close due to the vacuum of space pulling out all of the droid crew members at their station out through the large hole Braga made.

The only droid that was not pulled into space completely was the tactical droid Braga was able to take hold of with his left hand as he looked at the droid narrowing his eyes.

"I warned you not to fire on our ship," Braga spoke crushing the tactical droids head and tossing it into space.

As Braga tossed the tactical droid, he saw five fighters flying toward him before firing their guns at him. Lost Faith flew down and blocked the oncoming fire before firing both its cannons swiftly dealing with the fighters. Once the fighters were taken care of, Braga simply levitated into the bridge with his hands behind his back while his visor began to scan the area in means to seek out the main controls. His eyes looked toward the center controls before levitated toward the panels to sway his left hand over it while holding the spear in his right hand.

"Unable to access," spoke making Braga sigh and sway his left hand over it.

A holo-screen appeared revealing the reason why it did not go through.

"This technology is more primitive than I expected," Braga said in an annoyed tone before the windows of the bridge closed allowing the door behind him to open revealing three squads of battle droids.

Unlike the first two droids he saw before, there was a squad of new machines standing before him. Instead of the tan and skeletal like form or dark blue and pale colored armor but full gray. immediately began a full diagnostic scan on the new droids while Braga slowly turns to face them. The squadron of droids immediately began to fire at Braga's large form with the smaller ones using guns while the gray colored droids were using blasters installed into the upper right forearm.

"Weak," Braga spoke before bringing his spear across the three squads of battle droids dismissing in one strike.

Once the droids were dealt with, he sighed heavily and turned his attention back to the console before him.

"We need a cable if we are to access this ship's system Commander," pointed out in which Braga nodded in agreement.

"Use the Promethean armor function to create this cable," Braga ordered while raising his right hand up then toward the console.

"Matching cable hole and functions. Creating cable function," said while Braga looked to his right hand seeing his fingers shift and merge into a cable.

Braga could not help but look at the cable that was made before narrowing his eyes until he looked back to the console and bring the cable into the connector.

"Access granted. I am downloading all the information in their data banks," spoke. "Task complete...you are not going to like what I have found Braga."

"Show me," Braga commanded with narrowed eyes.

A second later, a holo-screen appeared in front of Braga once more revealing the galaxy they were in as well as the events that took place. His eyes studied the galaxy he was in as well as the many species that occupy the worlds scattered about space. It was more than he expected as he sighed and closed his eyes pausing the flow of information for now.

"Are you okay Braga?" Zero asked before Braga nodded his head.

"Yes. It has been a long time since I had to take in so much information until now. Update our database and when time permits it, we can continue to learn about this galaxy," Braga spoke swaying his hands apart splitting the holo-screen in half to learn a bit about the two sides currently in war with one another.

"Information updated. We are by the planet Christophsis looming over a battle between the Republic and Trade Federation...at this moment the Trade Federation seems to have the Republic pinned down," Zero spoke making Braga nod. "Multiple Hyper jump signatures detected."

"How many?" Braga asked while walking toward the window

"Three battlecruisers and four more frigates," Zero replied making Braga nod his head.

"Than we leave to speak with the Republic," Braga spoke before taking his spear and launching it at the metal shields that blocked his way out and watched as his spear easily pierced through the metal as it began to wither away in orange energy.

Smirking at this, he levitated off the ground and made his way out of the bridge with his arms crossed back to Lost Faith that waited for him mere meters away from the bridge. As he entered his transport, a holo-screen appeared in front of Braga revealing the fleet of separatist ships appearing a good mile away from Braga's location.

"Making destination to Republic now," Zero spoke before turning the transport ship to the planet and flying down toward it.

-Christophsis: Planetside-

With Lost Faith's cloaking still enabled, it did not take long before they reached the ground with no trouble at all. Braga watched the battle take place on a bridge where Republic forces were beginning to be overwhelmed and pushed back. He watched as some clone troopers charged toward the battle droids while gritting his teeth.

"Whoever is commanding these men...are carelessly tossing their lives away. Foolish," Braga spoke before letting out a soft scruff and turning his attention toward the shield that was engulfing the city bit by bit.

"Shield generator located. Shall we deal with it, Braga?" Zero asked hovering over the bridge.

"It would make discussing with the republic easier," Braga added while sighing.

"What of the Trade Federation? Shall we put on a possible alliance with them as well?" Zero asked making Braga laugh.

"I would rather make my own army then join theirs," Braga answered before the ship began to fly toward the direction of the shield generator.

-Shield Generator location-

"I am sensing two heat signatures making their way toward the shield generator Braga. Shall we assist them?" Zero pointed out making Braga shake his head.

"No. I wish to see what they are capable of. Although I do not doubt we can end this quickly, there is still much about this galaxy we know nothing about," Braga answered before opening the cargo bay door and looking down.

Braga watched as two figures began to fight a swarm of large droids. Bulky in form and slow in movement with no means of firepower since all the droids did was an attempt to hit one of the two with their arms or feet. Sighing, he walked off the ship and descended down to the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. It took only a second before Braga crushed one of the droids attacking the two organic figures under his feet.

"Master. We have company, " The small orange one asked welding a saber with pure energy as its blade.

"A new droid?" The other asked welding a blue energy saber while glaring at Braga.

Standing up straight, Braga looked at the two before turning his attention to the large droids to thrust his hand into its chest.

"I am no droid. Introductions can come later after these machines are dealt with, " Braga replied before pulling his hand out of the droid causing it to collapse to the ground.

"How can we trust you?" The male asked before turning to cut down another droid.

"You don't. Even so, I have no reason to attack either of you unless you give me a reason to. I do however have a purpose and that is to get answers, " Braga replied before turning around and bringing his hand into another droid followed by lifting it off the ground and throwing it at another watching as the sheer force smashed the second battle droid.e

"How do you know we will give you any answers?" The male continued to ask gaining an annoyed groan from Braga.

"I'll answer your questions once these droids are dealt with, " Braga replied while narrowing his eyes as he took hold of droids arm before tearing it off and bringing its arm to pierce its chest.

"Fine by me, " the male agreed before he continued to cut down droids.

"Uhh, master, a little help here!" The orange female spoke as she was slowly beginning to get surrounded.

The male gritted his teeth as he was too busy fending off the droids surrounding him.

"Annoying, " Braga whispered under his breath before clapping his hands together to materialize his spear and take hold of the butt end of the weapon with his right hand and swing it across cutting down the droids around Braga and the male.

Once the droids around two men were dealt with, he dashed toward the other and spiraled forward quickly dispatching the other group of droids. She looked up at Braga with wide eyes before blushing and nodding her head in thanks.

"Thanks..." She spoke before looking down before noticing the bag she had was now missing. "Master, the explosives are gone!"

"What? You had one job!" The male scolded as he met up with the young girl.

Braga looked at the two as they continued to yell at one another before he shook his head and turned toward the shield generator. Taking his spear into his hand, he took aim and threw the spear at the shield generator and watched as it pierced through the object before exploding. This caught both of their attention before turning toward the towering figure.

"What was that?" The girl asked wide-eyed.

"Name, " Braga said bluntly while standing in front of the two with tired eyes.

"Name?" The girl replied with a raised brow.

"What are your names?" Braga asked looking between the two back and forth.

"...my name is Anakin Skywalker. This one here...is Ahsoka Tano, " The male introduced while the two shit their weapons off allowing Braga to watch as the energy blades slowly sank into the metal handles.

"I am Braga of Silence and Power, " He introduced while bringing his right hand over his chest for a second before letting it go back to his side.

"Okay...so who's side are you on...Braga?" Anakin asked with caution in his eyes.

"Your eyes home caution...very wise. As for your question...no ones...for now, " Braga answered keeping his focus on Anakin now.

"No one? Then why help us?" Anakin questioned.

"Because as I said before. I want answers. So far I was able to get a small bit of data but sadly not enough to answer all my questions. There are still many left to learn, " Braga explained while slowly crossing his arms over his chest.

"What kind of answers are you looking for?" Anakin asked with a raised brow now.

"One to help me pick a side, " Braga answered before looking toward the direction of the base of operations.

"Pick a side?" Anakin repeated with a confused tone.

"You should join the Republic!" Ahsoka shouted while looking up at Braga.

"...why?" Braga asked turning his attention to Ahsoka.

Once Braga's focus was on her, she felt his gaze not just looking at her form but rather her entire being. It made her feel naked in his eyes before she narrowed her eyes at Braga out of caution. Seeing her eyes also filled with caution, Braga could only nod and ease his gaze for now.

"The Trade Federation is working with the Sith. They cannot be trusted, " Ahsoka claimed while gripping his right hand into a fist.

"What are the Sith and with what proof do you have to make such claims?" Braga questioned.

This caused Ahsoka to look at Braga with unsure eyes before turning away.

"The four separatist frigates that were blockading the planet have been dealt with. Sadly, Separatist reinforcements have arrived seconds after I dealt with the last ship," Braga explained while looking up at the sky.

"You took out four separatist frigates by yourself?" Ahsoka said while rolling her eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"No. I give credit where it is due. I had help," Braga spoke looking directly at Lost Faith with a faint smile before turning his attention to Ahsoka who was squinting her eyes to try and find what he was looking at.

"And who exactly helped you?" Anakin asked looking up at the sky as well.

"A comrade I hope you will get to meet in the future. For now, I wish to speak with your commander," Braga spoke looking down at Anakin.

"I will take you to Master Obi-wan," Anakin replied before turning his back on him and making his way toward a ledge while bringing his hand to his ear and talking into a communicator on his ear.

"Shall I stay in wait Braga?" Zero asked via their own comlink.

"Stay hidden for now. The less they know about us the better. In time we will show them but it is not the best time," Braga replied while following Anakin with his hands behind his back.

"Understood," Zero replied before going silent.

"What was that Braga?" Ahsoka asked looking over her shoulder at Braga.

"Nothing. For now," Braga answered while keeping his eyes on Anakin.

"Alright our ride should be here soon," Anakin spoke while turning to look at Braga before a LAAT hovered over and landed itself behind Anakin.

Braga raised a brow at the small transport ship as he began to scan its contents.

"General Skywalker, who's this," One of the troopers asked wearing white clone armor with blue lining on his suit.

"This here is Braga, Rex. He will be coming with us to meet with my master," Anakin answered looking at the trooper with a smile.

This caused the two clone troopers that were in the transport ship to look at one another then back at Anakin.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Get in," Anakin spoke looking at Braga and nudging his head to the transport ship with a smirk before entering the transport ship along with Ahsoka.

Anakin sat beside Ahsoka as she was looking down feeling down about her choices she made during their mission.

"You were reckless little one. You wouldn't make it as Obi-wan's apprentice…but you might be able to make it as mine," Anakin commented causing Ahsoka to look up at him with a bright smile.

"So who destroyed the shield generator?" Rex asked looking at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"That would be Braga here. Took it out by himself," Anakin answered looking to Braga who was knelt silently looking out the ship.

"What he do? Throw a bomb at it?" Rex asked with a smirk.

"No. A spear made of pure energy," Braga answered making Rex widen his eyes and look away while clearing his throat.

"Right…well good work everyone," Rex complimented while looking at Anakin then Ahsoka. "That includes you to kid."

Braga only stood there staring at the ship for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and nodding his head as he too entered the transport ship while kneeling down to fit in the ship. Once he was inside the ship, the LAAT began to slowly pick up off the ground and fly off to meet with Anakin's master.

-Republic Base of Operation-

Anakin's LAAT later arrived at their base of operations landing on the ground. Braga was the first one out of the ship allowing him to stretch his arms over his head and roll his shoulders back sighing heavily.

"Such small ships," Braga spoke as he placed his hands behind his back with his appearance alone gaining the attention from most of the clone troopers.

Behind the clone troopers, a single male began to walk through the crowd of troopers to now stand in front of Braga. He had light brown hair on his face as well as his head while his jade green eyes looked at Braga. His attire was similar to the troopers until it reached the lower part of the body as it was more like a short robe than pants. By the male walked another alien that was only up to the male's hip height and had green skin as well as yellowish eyes. This one wore a robe over his form while holding a wooden cane to assist in walking.

"What do we have here? A new friend of yours Anakin?" The male asked while looking at Anakin.

"Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda," Anakin spoke while he and Ahsoka bowed their heads in respect.

Braga only stood the troopers who had gathered for a bit before they were yelled at by their commanding officer to get back in their formation to continue their march into the city to deal with any leftover battle droids.

"And who might you be stranger?" The bearded male asked looking up at Braga.

"I am Braga of Silence and Power," Braga introduced while bringing his right hand over his chest and bowed his head slightly before straightening his stance and being his hand down to his side.

"Well...uhh Braga...it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Master Yoda," He introduced in which Yoda bowed his head in respect as well. "So mister Braga, what brings someone like you here?"

"I will be honest. I am unsure where here is. There are a few things I know about this galaxy but sadly not enough to answer all my questions," Braga admitted with an annoyed sigh.

"Answers you seek? Know little you do?" Yoda asked causing Braga to look at Yoda and nod.

"I know little to nothing," Braga answered while looking at Obi-wan.

"Who's side are you on exactly Braga?" Obi-wan asked raising a brow.

"For now, no one. That is one of many questions I wish to ask," Braga spoke while closing his eyes.

"You haven't sided with anyone yet?" Obi-wan said with a surprised tone.

"I was just as surprised as you. He helped us take out the shield generator as well as LR-45 battle droids guarding it," Ahsoka spoke up.

"You mean we helped him. He literally did most of the work by himself. Although he has a big size, he is used to such situations," Anakin started while sighing.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked looking at Anakin.

"He was able to create a weapon that is on par with a lightsaber by just clapping his hands. Not only that but he used the same weapon to destroy the shield generator," Anakin explained while looking up at Braga.

"Is this true?" Obi-wan asked looking up at Braga who only nodded.

"Lie...he does not. Trust him for now...we can," Yoda added causing Obi-wan to look at the green male before nodding and looking back at Braga.

"Very well. For now, we must speak with Anakin and Ahsoka. We will speak with you once our business is done with these two," Obi-wan pointed out causing Braga to nod in agreement and walk off with his hands placed behind his back as would walk back a few steps which were about ten meters to give them space.

"They seem promising Braga," Zero pitched in.

"Everyone does. So, for now, we must be cautious," Braga replied before looking back at Anakin them who have turned to walk toward him.

"We are heading out to save Jabba's son. Master Yoda told me to take you with us to prove you can be trusted. Are you up for a rescue?" Anakin asked crossing his arms over his chest as Braga simply nodded his head again.

Anakin nodded his head and made his way back to the same LAAT while Ahsoka ran in front of Braga to look up at him.

"You are not much of a talker are you?" Ahsoka asked with a smile.

"I talk when I need to," Braga answered before looking forward and walking past her.

"Why is that? Don't want to waste your breath?" Ahsoka questioned more.

"No. I just do not think it is worth talking to someone I know little of. Trust is earned little one as is respect," Braga answered as he continued to follow Anakin.

"Come on Tinman. Lighten up, give it time, you will fight alongside us," Ahsoka said with confidence before running past Braga to meet up with her master.

"Confident little one," Zero spoke gaining a faint nod from Braga.

"Hide outside the planet for now Zero. Stay hidden but still in contact. When the time comes, I will call on you when needed. During that time continue to go over the data I was able to obtain from the frigates database. I will be sending you additional information from time to time for you to learn and hold in our databank," Braga spoke while keeping his audio off.

Once they entered the LAAT, it took off the ground before making its way to a republic cruiser. During the entire trip, Braga simply stayed in the hangar bay going over the information he had gathered from the Separatist frigate learning about the different types of battle droids they had in their inventory.

-Tattooine PlanetSide-

Braga was put in a LAAT by himself since he took up most of the room while looking out toward the direction of Ahsoka and Anakin. Eventually, the ship landed and opened its doors allowing Braga to crawl out before standing outside and rolling his head slightly followed by his shoulder. The sound of explosions was nothing new to him as he turned his attention to the ridge that had energy bolts flying down from it. Narrowing his eyes to get a better view of the ridge, he saw at least twenty spider droids and at least a platoon of B1 and B2 battle droids. One of the spider droids managed to hit Braga square in the left shoulder causing him to flinch back slightly.

"Silence it is," Braga spoke looking down seeing Ahsoka run forward toward the bottom of the ridge along with the clone troopers.

Braga ran toward the bottom of the ridge and watched as Anakin and his troops took cover under it. Unlike them, Braga continued to run before jumping up and placing his feet against the wall of the ridge and activating his gravitational boots to begin to run up the face. Anakin and Ahsoka peaked out to watch as Braga made his way up the ridge with wide eyes before looking at each other and grin. As Braga continued to make his way up the ridge, the droids all began to focus fire on Braga as well as the walkers behind him.

"Long-range combat," Braga spoke aiming his left arm in front of him and smirked as it began to shift into a light rifle before firing at the droids in front of him.

Every droid he shot at would not only fall back but also disintegrate and leave nothing behind but their blasters. As for the spider droids, he narrowed his eyes and would have to shot at them an extra time before they too began to disintegrate while falling off the side of the cliff. The sound of humming caught his attention as he looked to the side seeing five speeders fly out from the side and started to fire at Braga. Narrowing his eyes, he turned his attention to the speeders and shot four down leaving one left that flew down toward Anakin them. Following the last speeder, he watched as Anakin easily leap onto the droids speeder to not only cut the droid in half but also take it for himself.

"Impressive," Braga commented before turning his attention back to the top of the ridge and continued to run up.

It did not take him long before he reached the top along with Anakin as the two began to tear the remaining droids apart. Once it looked like it was all clear, three droideka's rolled in and shifted into their standing positions with blasters at the ready. With the droideka's now in front of Braga and Anakin the three began to open fire forcing Anakin to start deflecting any shot aimed at him while Braga simply stood there twitching now and again from each shot. Braga looked at Anakin then took aim at the droids before the three were instantly destroyed due to being blasted by one of the walker's canons. With the cost clear, Braga only looked over his shoulder to see Ahsoka standing on an ATTE.

"And here I thought we were in trouble," Anakin commented before making his way to Ahsoka.

Braga, on the other hand, made his way to the entrance of the temple and looked around as he started to scan his surroundings.

Anakin and Ahsoka soon walked up beside Braga to look at the entrance as well before sighing.

"Braga. Do you mind staying out here to watch over the troops? Ahsoka and I will head into the temple to look for the Hutt's son," Anakin asked looking up at Braga.

"Than here I shall wait," Braga spoke before turning and walking back over to the edge of the cliff with his arms crossed over his chest.

Rex walked over to Braga sighing and looking up at the towering individual.

"So, what are you?" Rex asked before looking out at the edge.

"Right now, help," Braga answered while looking at the clone trooper before turning his attention back out at the horizon.

"I see that. But for how long?" Rex asked looking back at Braga again but this time kept his eyes on him.

"Only time will answer that. Depending on the answers I get after this mission I can be an ally or enemy," Braga replied before looking down at Rex.

"Let's hope you stay as an ally," Rex spoke before turning around and walking back over to his men.

"As do I," Braga whispered before looking back at the horizon.

-Hours later-

Anakin and Ahsoka returned with what seemed to be the baby they spoke of. Braga regrouped with them to look at the child in confusion at its form while holding back the urge to kill it. The babies form almost resembled that of a flood but what made it so different and ease his mind was that it was being held as well as not infecting anyone around it. Once his mind calmed down, he sighed and looked up at the sky to see two carrier ships descend from the sky followed by a squad of vulture droids flying down and firing at their position.

Seeing the separatists firing at not only the troops but a baby filled Braga with rage as he gripped his hands into fists while quickly. His attention was snapped away as he looked toward the gate seeing a platoon of B1 battle droids and spider droids marching toward their direction. The droids did not wait long before also beginning to open fire on Braga's direction. Braga quickly switched his left arm into his rifle to start firing upon the rows of battle droids holding his ground.

"Retreat!" Anakin shouted causing the clone troopers to try and fall back as quickly as possible.

Rex was nicked on the shoulder causing him to fall flat on his rump as a droideka slowly walked toward his direction and take aim. Before the droideka could even fire the finishing blow, Braga had fired his rifle at the droid and watched as his bullet pierced the droideka's shield and hit its head making it disintegrate in front of Rex. With the droideka taken care of, Braga ran over to Rex and switched his left arm back to normal and sway it forward creating a hard light shield to protect Rex from incoming fire.

"Get up and fall back now!" Braga commanded causing Rex to nod as he pushed himself off the ground and began to retreat back to where Anakin, Ahsoka, and other troopers retreated into the temple.

As the door was halfway closed, Braga continued to retreat while deflecting shot after shot before the door to the temple finally closed. The troopers all gathered and began to check their guns as well as ammo while Braga made his way to Anakin them.

"What's the plan?" Braga bluntly asked looking down at Anakin.

"...we stay here and wait for reinforcements," Anakin answered causing Braga to look at the baby.

"Master I don't think that is a wise idea," Ahsoka spoke up gaining both Anakin's and Braga's attention.

"Do you have another plan?" Anakin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is there another way out of this temple?" Braga asked looking at Anakin.

Anakin looked at Braga than toward R2D2 before looking at the ground.

"You have a plan, Braga?" Anakin asked with a raised brow.

"We leave this temple," Braga bluntly answered causing Anakin to snicker.

"With our only way out blocked, how would that work?" Anakin questioned while tilting his head slightly.

"Is this the only way out?" Braga asked while uncrossing his arms. "This is a temple, like them, they have many exits. The real question is, are there are any that we can still use?"

Anakin thought about this before turning to look at R2D2 as if waiting on an answer. The small navigation droid made a few beeps before racing off deeper into the temple.

"Alright. Braga, Ahsoka, and I will find a way out of here to complete the mission. Rex, you and your men bunker down here and hold out for reinforcements," Anakin ordered in which Rex nodded his head in agreement.

"Braga. Thanks for the save," Rex thanked which gained a nod from Braga.

"Let's head out," Anakin spoke before following after R2D2 along with Ahsoka and Braga.

Deeper within the temple, the group continued downward before R2 made its way toward a terminal and inserted its cable into its system to begin to look for the layout of the building.

Braga stood at the back of the group looking back from where they came from and narrowed his eyes. While Braga stayed in the back keeping watch, he allowed Anakin and Ahsoka to speak in private for a bit. He had no idea what they were talking about and simply choose to set his mind on what he did know and that was to defend the baby. Suddenly, the temple shook out of nowhere earning a concerned look from Anakin as well as Ahsoka as R2D2 pulled up a layout of the temple.

"A backdoor landing platform," Ahsoka called out with a hopeful smile.

"I'll call in a drop ship to meet us there. Lead the way R2!" Anakin commanded while Braga kept his eyes down the hallway.

"Got it," Ahsoka agreed while looking at the bag to find the huttlet was missing.

"Where's the huttlet?" Anakin asked in which Braga began to look around to stare at the stone couch.

"Under the couch," Braga spoke walking over and tearing the couch off the floor allowing Anakin to walk up and take the Huttlet and place him back in the bag.

Ahsoka watched in amazement at the sheer brute strength of Braga while Anakin looked at the couch before shaking his head and looking down to see the baby huttlet. Sighing, he knelt down to take hold of the baby and then turn to put the huttlet back in the bag

"Thanks, Braga. Alright, we need to leave now," Anakin spoke while R2 moved past him leading the way.

-Landing Platform-

Anakin and Ahsoka were the first to arrive at the platform with Braga being last. As they reached the platform, Braga came to a stop as eight droideka's rolled up and came to a stop to enter their turret mode to start firing at the group. Narrowing his eyes, Braga lifted his left arm up to bring up his hardlight shield once more and began to block the incoming energy projectiles. While Braga was giving Anakin cover, he backed away with his eyes locked on the droids until another figure walked in between the eight droids.

"Ventress," Anakin said causing Braga to look over his shoulder watching as Anakin and Ahsoka had their lightsabers out.

Anakin and Ahsoka watched as the LAAT came into view earning a hopeful smile from the two until two vulture droids flew by and shot the ship down leaving the five stranded on the platform.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked turning her attention to look at Ventress and the eight droideka's.

Braga activated his long range scanner to pick up any ships in the distance. His sensors picked up a single ship in the distance with three droid signatures coming from behind them.

"There is a shuttle being loaded up behind us. I will deal with the enemies here. Take that time to get the child out of here," Braga spoke before looking back forward as he continued to block off the many energy bullets from the droideka's.

"Are you crazy. We can't just leave you here," Ahsoka complained running beside Braga looking up at him with worry.

"...I cannot fight if you are here. You will only get in my way," Braga spoke looking down at Ahsoka.

"I can handle myself!" Ahsoka argued before Braga turned his attention to the baby then back to her.

"You are putting that child in needless danger. Take him and go," Braga spoke causing Ahsoka to look at the huttlet in thought before turning to him again as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Be safe," Ahsoka spoke before running backing away to Anakin to relay the message.

Braga looked back at the droideka's still firing at him but eventually stopped. His eyes looked at the one wearing a hooded black robe and just stood there watching him before the figure pulled the hood down revealing a pale-skinned woman with no hair yet light blue eyes. The two stared at one another while Braga dropped his hardlight shield to see the other more clearly. With his shield out of the way, he could not only see her smooth skin but also light lining from her red lips down under her chin as well as some marking on her forehead.

"What is a warrior like you fighting for the Jedi scum?" She asked while her eyes were narrowed.

"I will answer your questions provided you answer mine first," Braga spoke crossing his arms over his chest while narrowing his eyes.

"Very well. Ask away. You've earned that much," She said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Braga asked tilting his head slightly.

"I am Asajj Ventress," She introduced while bowing her head with a smug look.

"I am Braga of Silence and Power," He introduced while slowly lowering his arms to his sides.

"Now, answer my question...Braga," Ventress spoke standing up straight.

"There are questions I want answered Ventress...and they will be the ones to answer them," Braga answered while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want them to answer some questions? Such a low bargain for someone as powerful as you. Why not side with us? My master would be happy to have you fight on his side and gladly answer your questions," Ventress said with a smile.

"I will not join a group that doesn't think twice in harming the innocent," Braga replied.

Ventress could only chuckle before shaking her head.

"Than your so-called temporary truce will be your undoing," Ventress spoke before the droideka's began to open fire on Braga's form.

As Braga was being shot by the eight droideka's his form was unmoving as he clapped his hands together and narrowed his eyes. Ventress stood there with confidence while watching Braga pulling his hands apart revealing a strange orange rod forming between his hands.

"What is that?" Ventress asked.

"Power," Braga replied.

As he finished creating his spear, Braga brought his right fist toward the center of the spear and punched it toward Ventress. Her eyes widened as she brought her dual lightsabers out to block the energy spear. What surprised Ventress the most was the force of the weapon she was blocking as she was knocked off her feet. Ventress turned her lightsabers off to flip backward and land on her feet gritting her teeth only to see Braga catch the spears butt end with his right hand and spiral forward to cut down all eight droideka's bodies. The spear cut through the droid's shield as well as their bodies as they began to disintegrate.

"How is this possible?" Ventress asked as she got to her stance glaring at Braga while activating her lightsabers again.

"Leave now. While you still can Ventress," Braga warned while raising his spear with one hand and aiming the head at Ventress.

Her eyes looked at where the droideka's where before looking back at Braga once again.

"You have the technology as well as the power but...are you fast enough?" Ventress challenged with a smirk.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ventress?" Braga asked only for her to quickly leap up at him while letting out a loud war cry.

Braga sighed before spiraling forward and swing his spear at both of her lightsabers watching as it easily broke her guard and followed up with a quick front kick knocking her back and into a wall. Ventress gasped for air as she slammed into the wall while her eyes widened in shock. As she slumped down to the ground catching her breath, her eyes moved to look at Braga still holding his spear.

"Consider our battle a lesson. Do not fight a power that far exceeds your own," Braga lectured before looking over his shoulder seeing Anakin and Ahsoka riding strange creatures toward the ship followed by R2 who was using his boosters to glide then back at Ventress to see her get back to her feet and push her hands forward.

It seemed strange at first until he felt a powerful push that nearly pushed him off the ledge but thanks to his armor, not only was he able to withstand the sudden attack but also keep his footing. Glaring at Ventress, he took hold of his spear and threw it in front of Ventress watching as she jumped back and watched Braga's weapon sink into the ground. At first, it seemed foolish before the platform itself began to crack and break apart.

"You should learn to back off when you can," Braga warned as the ground under him broke as he began to levitate himself in place before following after Anakin them.

Ventress watched while slowly catching her breath and watching as Braga flew off. Her eyes filled with rage but slowly replaced with respect.

"Until we meet again...Braga of Silence and Power..." Ventress whispered to herself while holding her gut before slowly retreating into the shadows.

-With Anakin them-

Anakin had just walked into the ship while Ahsoka had dispatched a droid. Landing behind Ahsoka, she turned and looked at her friend to smile widely.

"Braga, you're okay," Ahsoka shouted happily in which Braga nodded his head.

"I am glad I was able to force the enemy to retreat," Braga added before looking up at the ship.

"Retreat? You mean you let that assassin live?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"I follow a creed. ONe I do not plan on breaking any time soon," Braga answered before walking past her into the ship.

"Guess I was worried for nothing then," Ahsoka said before the sound of someone clearing his throat was heard in the ship.

"Come on, we can chat while making our way back to Jabba's Palace," Anakin spoke with a smile before heading to the cockpit of the ship.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and blushed softly before looking at Braga chuckling lightly. She nodded her head in agreement before chasing after Braag. As they left the planet, Braga stayed in the cargo bay going over the data he was being given by Zero. While Braga stayed in the cargo bay, Ahsoka took it upon herself to check on the baby before dropping him off at the cockpit to rest.

"Whatcha doing there?" Ahsoka asked entering the cargo bay with a smile.

"Research," Braga answered bluntly while keeping his eyes on the holo-screen in front of him.

"On what?" Ahsoka asked sitting next to Braga and looking at the screen.

"Everything about this galaxy...or at least what I can," Braga answered before closing the screen and turning to face Ahsoka.

"Everything? Wouldn't that take you years?" Ahsoka asked shocked.

"...it depends on the one who's learning and how committed they are," Braga replied before looking up at the ceiling.

"So...how did you beat Ventress?" Ahsoka asked while looking up Braga.

"...should you really be here talking to me rather than be by your master's side assisting him in steering the ship?" Braga asked with a raised brow.

"I told him I was going to come and check on you. Ventress is a tough sith. Although not a lord, still dangerous," Ahsoka asked bringing her knees to her chest and hugging it softly.

"She was skilled and has much room to improve...but so can you," Braga complimented with a soft smile while looking at Ahsoka.

"You really think so?" Ahsoka asked looking at Braga.

"I know so. You just have to learn patience and keep an open mind," Braga spoke as he looked forward.

Ahsoka looked at the ground in thought before turning to Braga to ask one more thing until the speakers turned on.

"I called in a Republic cruiser. They are letting us board through their hangar bay," Anakin spoke up causing Braga to look forward and open up a holographic layout of their ship as well as the cruiser that was currently in battle.

"Call off that order now!" Braga shouted out while getting to his feet looking up.

Before Anakin answered, Braga, looked back at the cruiser as three enemy fighters crashed into the hangar and explode killing the clones in the area. Gritting his teeth, Braga gripped his hands into fists while closing the holo-layout he had.

"We're taking this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine. Given that, Ahsoka I need your help up here," Anakin warned before the speakers went silent.

"...you heard him," Braga spoke while looking forward with his hands still balled into fists.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ahsoka asked standing up and reaching out to touch his arm.

"I am fine. It is the troopers that lost their lives that annoy me," Braga answered closing his eyes.

"I see... then I will see myself out," Ahsoka spoke while taking her hand back before making her way to the cockpit.

"Stupid boy," Braga whispered to himself while opening his eyes slightly.

-Over Tatooine-

The ship began to shake violently causing Braga looked around. As his boots automatically locked down to the floor, he opened up a holo-layout revealing the ship being attacked by three fighters. Narrowing his eyes, he switched his locked down into gravitational boots to walk toward the back of the ship. Suddenly, the ship shook once more as t bottom of the ship was shot off.

"I grow tired of this," Braga spoke while looking to his right arm and caused his shoulder to open revealing two rings beginning to rotate and gather energy.

Smirking at this, the back of the cargo ship opened up using to hack the systems and giving Braga a clear shot. Raising his right arm and aiming it at the three fighters, he took aim and sighed with his arm snapping in half and whirl. Energy continued to gather itself around his shoulder and travel down to his right forearm. Braga than pushed his arm forward firing a beam of energy at the first ship watching as it pierced the first fighter before he swept it at the last two remaining fighters cutting them in half and destroying them.

With the three fighters dealt with, Braga closed the cargo bay doors while switching his right arm back to normal. Sadly, as soon as the doors closed, the ship shook once more causing Braga to nearly losing his footing causing his armor to kick in and correct his balance.

"Brace yourself, Braga! We're crash landing," Anakin warned on the speakers.

Braga narrowed his eyes and braced himself by simply crossing his arms over his chest and increasing his armors shield.

-Tatooine Surface-

The group had left the crashed ship behind and began to journey toward Jabba's Palace on foot.

"Braga, what were you thinking about opening the back of our ship for? If they landed a single hit on us through that opening we would have been done for?!"

"Eliminating all threats to the mission," Braga answered calmly while continuing to follow them.

"And what would have happened if they landed a hit in the opening you gave them?" Anakin questioned before coming to a stop just to turn and glare at Braga.

"With no rear deflector shields, I saw no difference. Nonetheless, the ship was in no harms way. They would have to shot through me to get to the ship," Braga countered while walking up to Anakin looking down at him.

"Your overconfidence blinds you, Braga. How are we supposed to trust you when you don't consider your allies," Anakin pointed out while standing before him now.

"You speak as if you know what I can and cannot do. You should learn your own position before speaking how others made mistakes," Braga countered now glaring at Anakin.

"What mistakes?" Anakin shouted leaning forward while gritting his teeth.

"You ordered your men to open their hangar bay for you to enter during a battle. That order alone caused the death of your men in that part of the ship," Braga answered before looking past Anakin before pushing past him.

"What else are we supposed to do? It would have been the best route to get us to Tatooine," Anakin spoke keeping his eyes on Braga.

"Analyze the situation around you and pick the best decision. What you did was one of the worst decisions available to you," Braga answered sighing heavily while turning slightly to look at Anakin.

"Than what would you have done?" Anakin asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Order a squadron to take us to this planet. Although lives will still be lost, it will not be as costly," Braga asked looking at the sky crossing his arms over his shoulder.

Anakin said nothing but merely looked at the ground in thought about the plan. He thought on the go and what seemed like the easy route before shaking out of his train of thought.

"The past is the past. We will honor their death by completing this mission," Anakin spoke before walking past Braga.

Ahsoka walked beside Braga watching as Anakin walked off.

"What do you know about commanding troops? We have only known you for a day an already you are lecturing us," Ahsoka spoke glaring at Braga.

"I know about commanding more troops than you can possibly imagine. Although I do not know how much experience your masters know about taking command...from what I saw...I am not impressed," Braga spoke walking past Ahsoka unaffected by her glare.

After walking about a mile, the whole group came to a complete stop in which Anakin and Ahsoka looked out at the horizon.

"We aren't alone out here," Ahsoka spoke up looking off at the distance.

"I can sense it too...the dark side of the force," Anakin whispered while looking out the same direction Ahsoka looked off to while the little huttlet took hold of the nap of the bag to hide.

"Enemies?" Braga asked walking behind Ahsoka while looking at the same direction.

"Yes. Probably the same ones who are after the huttlet. Count Dooku," Anakin answered before turning to look at Braga and Ahsoka.

"Than we can fight him together," Ahsoka spoke up while raising her right fist up with confidence.

"No, I want you and Braga to take a far more important mission," Anakin spoke looking at Ahsoka and placing his hand over Ahsoka's shoulder before turning his attention to Braga.

"One more important than your life?" Ahsoka asked looking at Anakin worried.

"Ahsoka, I need you both to trust me on this one," Anakin spoke looking between his padawan and Braga.

As the sun had set, Braga followed behind Ahsoka looking out at the distance seeing Jabba's Palace in the distance.

"There it is, Jabba's Palace. Where almost there," Ahsoka spoke with a wide smile only for Braga to walk by her side.

"Wait," Braga spoke standing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked looking up at Braga than moved over to look past his massive form.

Suddenly seven magnaguard droids to rise from the ground each welding an electro staff. Braga looked at the droids and began to scan their bodies for their function.

"Desired body found. Zero wishes to keep one body to transfer his mind into as a means to assist you in the future," notified making Braga sigh but nod his head.

"How much can you take on little one while protecting the child?" Braga asked while gripping his hands into fists.

"At least two. Seems Count Dooku was ready for us," Ahsoka spoke in a worried tone.

"No. He was ready for you. If that is true then it seems my presence is still a mystery to our enemy," Braga spoke while cracking his neck.

"So...how much can you take on...tinman?" Ahsoka asked.

"All of them...but I will leave you two to deal with," Braga spoke before suddenly going into a full-blown sprint and crash into one of the magnaguard droids easily smashing it from the sheer impact.

The six remaining droids looked at each other as two turned their attention to Ahsoka and ran toward her leaving four for Braga to deal with. One of the droids charged toward Braga from the right while a second attacked from the opposite side. Once they were both were in arms reach of Braga, his arms flew up and pierced through the droids chest only to stand up and tear out their energy cores just to crush them. Braga slowly turned his body to face the remaining two magnaguard droids and looked between the two in thought.

'Zero wanted only one of these droids. Which one should it be?' Braga asked himself before slowly looking at the droid to the right and narrowing his eyes.

"Guess you will have to do," Braga said to himself loudly as his right hand shifted into the hacking cable.

Both droids prepared themselves only for Braga to raise his left arm up and transform it into his light rifle to shot the droid to his left not even bothering to look at it. The bolt hit the droid square in the forehead as its body began to disintegrate leaving nothing behind but its staff. With only one left, Braga shifted his left hand back to normal and began to walk toward the now lone droid sighing. In a last-ditch effort, the Magnaguard droid ran toward Braga and thrust its electro staff at his chest expecting it to be blocked or dodged but instead took the brunt of the attack.

Braga stood there and took the hit to bring his left hand forward and take hold of the droid's neck to lift it off the ground. He then began to scan the droid's body to seek out its port while the droid continued to hit Braga over and over. It did not take long before Braga found it at the back of its body.

"This better be worth it," Braga complained as he brought the droid closer to his body to allow his right arm to curve in the back and slip his cable hand into its port shutting it down completely.

With the droid offline, he hoisted the droid over his shoulder and turned to look at Ahsoka seeing her having a hard time. Braga took his left arm and shifted it into a light rifle to fire a single bolt over Ahsoka and hitting the magnaguard droid behind her with its form disintegrating. The droid looked at its fallen comrade for a split second giving Ahsoka the chance to quickly cut it in half before putting her lightsaber away panting heavily.

"Thanks for the save Braga..." Ahsoka said with a smile while looking up at Braga to see a magnaguard droid over his shoulder. "Should I even ask?"

"No. You have more pressing matters to attend to," Braga spoke looking at Ahsoka than turned his attention to the palace.

Ahsoka looked toward the palace to see Anakin flying toward it using a speeder bike from somewhere and made his way toward the palace.

"You best go and help your master," Braga spoke turning to look at Ahsoka.

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked looking at Braga.

"It is not important. Go," Braga answered causing Ahsoka to groan but nod her head before racing off after her master.

"Was that necessary?" asked making Braga nod his head.

"The less she knows about us the better. When the time comes I will show the Republic all I have to offer," Braga answered while looking up at the sky.

"Shall we bring the shuttle to take the body from your hand Braga?" Zero asked.

"Yes," Braga spoke before Lost Faith appeared over him only for it to land on the ground in front of his form.

"Understood. I will take the body as well as the scraps here to construct a physical body for another AI to take over the body and assist you in later adventures," Zero spoke causing Braga to shake his head.

"No, once you have learned of its build. Start making more of these with some upgrades. I may have the need for them in the future. Right now they will be of no help," Braga spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"Understood," Zero spoke as a black metal forerunner skull flew out of the shuttle with blue energy pulsing from its entire form but only one eye glowing the most. Once its eye caught sight of the magnaguard droid, it shot a beam of white energy at the body from its eye to lift it off Braga's shoulder and quickly pulled it into the shuttle. With the task done, Braga nodded his head as it closed up and took off leaving Braga standing there alone.

"His true form always puts me on edge," Braga told himself before making his way toward the Palace now.

-Moments later-

Braga stood outside the palace with his arms crossed over his chest looking out at the horizon as the sun was beginning to rise now. Over the horizon, he saw a LAAT make its way from space down to the edge of the cliff to open up and reveal Obi-wan Kenobi as well as Yoda. Behind Braga, the gates of Jabba's palace opened revealing Anakin and Ahsoka as well as Jabba himself exit.

"Now Yoda. I want answers," Braga demanded looking down at Braga.

"Answer your questions I will...but elsewhere we shall. Private chat we must have," Yoda spoke with a soft chuckle.

"Thank You," Braga spoke while nodding his head in thanks.

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here," Ahsoka said earning a soft laugh from Anakin.

"You got that right," Anakin agreed before looking at Braga.

"I also agree," Braga added while a second LAAT flew down and opened revealing no one inside.

"Than hope in. I am sure we have much to talk about," Obi-wan spoke crossing his arms over his chest with a proud smile.

"Indeed we do," Braga agreed while walking to the second LAAT sighing.

/To Be Continued...

Here is the first chapter of the remake. After reading a decent amount of Forerunner fanfictions...hopefully, it gave me a good grasp on their power armor to be more accurate. The hardest bit honestly would have to be the shuttle Braga has.

Well if I messed something up please do not be afraid to tell me what it is as well as give an explanation on what it is. With that, I can learn and better make the next chapter more accurate.

Till next time everyone, mahalo nui and aloha^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Nightfall Squad

Braga arrived in Yoda's ship along with Obi-wan before they exited the LAAT ship. Once Braga got out, he could not help but roll his shoulders back along with his head. Obi-wan looked at Braga and chuckled while the Forerunner sighed.

"I apologies if our ship is too small for your size friend, " Obi-wan apologized before Braga shook his head.

"That is fine. In due time there will be a ship big enough for my personal use, " Braga spoke looking over his shoulder to look at the LAAT before sighing and looking at the two Jedi's. "Where will I get my answers?"

"We'll discuss once we reach the bridge, " Obi-one answered before the two Jedi's made their way toward the bridge.

"Very well, " Braga replied before following the two.

'Braga. I finished reconstructing a soldier for your use, ' Zero notified.

"Show me, " Braga whispered.

A screen appeared in Braga's visor revealing the upgraded Magnaguard body but also seemed to have forerunner armor plating. The design was a hybrid of simple droid build and a Promethean soldier. On its left hip hung a bolt shot but its electro staff was nowhere to be seen.

"Well done. Has it been tested yet?" Braga asked.

"Not yet but I am confident in its ability to assist you and our cause to prepare a small army, " Zero replied earning a smile and nod from Braga.

"Find any separatist ships and collect more parts to construct more soldiers. Three more droids will do, " Braga commanded.

"Very well Braga. Then I shall return, " Zero spoke before cutting off the line of communication.

"One step at a time, " Braga commented softly as he continued to follow the Jedi's.

-Bridge-

"Now than Braga. Questions you have. Ask," Yoda spoke as he came to a complete stop to look back at the Forerunner.

"What does the Republic fight for?" Braga asked as he walked past the two Jedi's with his hands behind his back while looking out the window at the stars that lit the darkness of space.

"We fight for a better future," Obi-wan answered while crossing his arms.

"...and what is a better future...Obi-wan?" Braga asked turning his head to look at the Jedi from over his shoulder.

"A galaxy without war," Obi-wan answered without hesitation.

"A galaxy without war. Sounds nothing more than a distant dream," Braga replied while closing his eyes and facing forward.

"It might sound like a dream but with the right help, it can be achieved," Obi-wan commented.

"And what kind of help can assist you to achieve such a dream?" Braga asked while turning around completely while opening his eyes halfway and looking at the two Jedi's.

"If what Anakin says is true. You might be what we need to turn the tide of this war," Obi-wan answered with a shrug.

"What makes you think I would help you and your cause? What certainty do I have that you will not betray me or to use me?" Braga asked glaring at the two now while dropping his arms to his sides.

Obi-wan blinked at this sudden change of attitude before shaking his head and was about to explain until Yoda took a few steps forward immediately gaining the forerunner's attention.

"We are guardians of peace. Those who defend all sapient life...never do we attack," Yoda explained making Braga tilt his head slightly.

"Guardians of peace? From what I have seen, that is far from the truth," Braga commented.

"True it is. This war...engulfed us all...it has," Yoda said before sighing and closing his eyes.

"You were forced into this war?" Braga asked while straightening up.

"We did not want to take part in this war but certain events forced our hands," Obi-wan added while walking beside Yoda.

"What event was this?" Braga asked looking between the two Jedi's.

"The separatists allied themselves with the Sith," Obi-wan answered while sighing.

"Sith?" Braga repeated unsure what that was.

"Driven by their emotions, including hate, anger, and greed, the Sith are deceptive and obsessed with gaining power no matter the cost," Obi-wan explained making Braga look at the ground in thought.

"If I am to choose a side...I will side with the Jedi's and only the Jedi's. I will side with no other," Braga spoke looking at Yoda now.

"What about the Republic?" Obi-wan asked bringing his hands by his sides.

"What about the Republic? They are a council of many voices...each arguing for who is wrong or right until a majority is made in a vote. I will take action as soon as I can if time permits it," Braga said while shaking his head.

"We want to avoid any reckless actions that will cost more lives than needed," Obi-wan spoke making Braga shake his head.

"I am not the type to throw away lives senselessly. The only reason why I am siding with the Jedi is your answers. You and your...order were guardians of peace. Not only that but I sensed no indication of lying or deception within your words. For now, I can trust you," Braga spoke while sighing. "As for manpower. I will not ask for it. I have my own which I must see for myself if they stack up to my expectations."

Obi-wan looked at Yoda before turning his attention back to Braga.

"We've answered your questions now if you would be so kind as to answer ours?" Obi-wan spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then ask," Braga asked narrowing his eyes.

"What are you? Your mind is stronger than anything I have encountered," Obi-wan asked narrowing his eyes.

"...I am a Forerunner. A race of high intelligence and a very long life span," Braga answered while closing his eyes.

"How long exactly?" Obi-won asked with a soft smile.

"Over a thousand years," Braga answered bluntly while lowering his head.

"Over a thousand years old! Is that even possible?" Obi-wan asked nearly stumbled forward before catching himself.

"For many species it is impossible...but for us Forerunners we found a way to not only extend our lives but also preserve others' lives. Something I do not plan on sharing any time soon," Braga answered while opening his eyes slightly and raising his head.

"How old are you exactly?" Obi-won asked crossing his arms over his head.

"...over a thousand years old," Braga answered plainly.

"That's a vague answer Braga," Obi-wan commented with a chuckle.

"My age is of no importance," Braga replied while lowering his head once more.

"Very well. Do the Forerunners have a military?" Obi-wan asked with a sigh.

"Yes. One that outmatched many in our galaxy," Braga answered without moving.

"...another galaxy...you are from?" Yoda asked looking up at Braga.

"Yes. As hard as it is to believe...I am. Tell me, what other race in this galaxy has the technology or accomplished what I have done?" Braga asked while looking at Yoda now then faced Obi-wan.

Obi-wan was at a loss of words due to hearing both Anakin's report and what his new apprentice said about Braga. It was clear that Braga had technology as well as performed feats many could not do without help from a higher race.

"This military you spoke of. Long gone it is?" Yoda asked breaking Obi-wan out of his train of thought.

"...Yes. I am the last of the Forerunner military," Braga spoke while taking in a deep breath and exhaling

"Were you a commander?" Obi-wan asked.

"One of many. Although not the highest rank, I was the most lethal in terms of both commanding and on the field," Braga answered.

"How many did you command?" Obi-wan continued to ask.

"Thousands," Braga answered plainly.

Obi-wan nodded his head impressed.

"Your fleet...what happened to them...tell us," Yoda asked bringing his walking stick forward.

"...the night came for them," Braga answered while closing his eyes once more. "and in time it will come for me as well."

Obi-wan looked at Yoda seeing him look at the ground feeling Braga's pain.

"I'm sorry," Obi-wan spoke looking back at Braga who only shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologies for. It was not your fault...nor was there anything I could have done to save them," Braga replied while looking at Obi-wan now as the Jedi cleared his throat.

"Is there some way for us to see you take command? Proof to show what you say isn't just words," Obi-wan asked with his arms by his side now.

"Not with your men. I will use my own resources to complete the task given to me," Braga spoke bringing his arms to his sides now.

"May I ask what your resources are?" Obi-wan asked with a raised brow.

"A brother," Braga answered making Obi-wan blink.

"I thought you said you were the last of your race," Obi-wan commented.

"And I am. My brother is not a living thing but an AI. One I trust my life with," Braga said while sighing.

"An AI? Is there a risk it would be hacked by separatists or mercenaries?" Obi-wan asked with a concerned look.

Braga stayed silent for a good second before releasing a soft laugh at the mere thought of someone or something trying to hack Zero.

"I doubt anyone or thing has the knowledge or time to hack him," Braga answered before shaking his head.

Suddenly a hologram of Jedi Master Di appeared looking at Yoda and Obi-wan.

"Master Yoda, we are running low on fuel and supplies. We need support now," Di announced before the hologram was cut off.

"Braga, can you help Jedi Master Di?" Obi-wan asked looking at Braga.

"It is possible...give me the planet's coordinates and I will do what I can," Braga spoke while looking at the console before him.

"Very well. Be cautious Braga. Not many know about you nor your resources...yet," Obi-wan warned while watching the Forerunner raise his right hand as it began to shift into a cable before he inserted it into the console.

"I understand," Braga said while taking his cable out and having his hand switch back to normal before turning and leaving for the exit of the bridge.

"What about the coordinates?" Obi-wan asked as the door of the bridge opened.

"You have given your approval. I gained the coordinates to Ryloth a second ago," Braga answered before leaving the bridge.

"Zero. Meet me at my current coordinates. We have a mission to complete. Prepare the droids for their first task," Braga commanded while he walked the hallway.

"What will the droids be called Braga?" Zero asked.

"That will be answered when I see them with my own eyes," Braga answered with a smirk.

"Understood Braga..." Zero spoke before going silent.

"If you have a question Zero, come out with it," Braga said with an impatient tone.

"The other AI's. Shall I have them address you as commander?" Zero asked.

"The AI's in the droids or both the droids and my armor?" Braga asked with a chuckle.

"Both," Zero answered bluntly.

"Very well, do what you wish. But do not overdo it," Braga warned.

-Lost Faith-

As Lost Faith appeared near the planets orbit, Braga could see a blockade from the separatists preventing any supplies from reaching the people. He watched this while standing in the middle of the cargo bay through a holographic screen made by Zero.

"In war, the people suffer. Those who are on neither side yet caught in between. The unfortunate," Braga commented before turning around and looking at four figures that stood before him with their heads hung down.

"What will you name these units?" Zero asked making Braga sway his hands to have a holoscreen of each droid's state as well as systems and arsenal.

"They will name themselves," Braga replied while placing his hands behind his back. "Wake them."

Zero nodded his head and activated all four battle droids before they all stood at attention.

"Address yourselves," Braga commanded.

The first droid to truly respond was the Magnaguard droid as it brought its right fist to its chest. Although its body still had the form of a Magnaguard droid, its body would emit faint orange energy from time to time yet it had no visible modifications.

"Squad leader, Eclipse," The Magnaguard answered earning a soft nod from Braga before he walked in front of a B2 super battle droid.

"...and you are?" Braga asked looking down at the B2.

"Heavy Weapons Unit, Blackout," The B2 answered bringing its right arm to its chest revealing right arm was replaced with an experimental mini Z-390 incineration cannon while its left forearm was modified to have the Z-130 suppressor.

"Zero. What is that weapon on Blackout's right arm?" Braga asked looking at the mini incineration cannon.

"The Incineration Cannon was often used to strategically purge infected sites. The projectiles detonate and spread upon impact with a target, ricocheting and bouncing in tall but short arc trajectories. It initially holds five whole charges at a time with one shot per charge. Each charge is automatically "loaded" after firing and cool-down. It has been described as "mixing traits of a rocket launcher, shotgun, and flamethrower." Zero explained.

Braga smirked at the name it gave itself as well as Zero's explanation of the incineration cannon before walking down the line and stop right between the two B1 battle droids.

"...and you two?" Braga asked while slowly looking from one B1 to the other. One battle droid had its left arm completely replaced by a retractable Z-750 binary rifle. The other B1 having its right arm replaced with a Z-180 scattershot.

The two B1 battle droids looked at one another before turning their heads and looking directly at their commander.

"Designated Marksman, Nightshade," The B1 on the left spoke started.

"...Close Quarters Combat Unit, Shadowhound," Answered the other B1.

"Very well. You four are members of Nightfall Squad. Each constructed for a specific roll in your team," Braga spoke as he walked back to stand before the new squad

"Understood Commander Braga," Nightfall squad responded.

"You will all be going on your first mission. Your task is this, stall the separatist droid army so that our allies can retreat to safety. You are all however not allowed to reveal yourselves to the separatist army or our allies," Braga explained while narrowing his eyes.

"We will try our best commander Braga," Eclipse spoke only to have the Forerunner shake his head.

"You will do as I order. I expect nothing less from soldiers under my command. Unlike your previous functions, Zero has modified you all to be more than you were build for," Braga said while looking to Zero.

"Each of your weapons excels in its purpose. Anti-vehicles, Long rang combat and close-range combat," Zero explained while looking at each droid one at a time.

"What about me?" Eclipse asked.

"You are their leader and easily take up any role your squads need you to be...whether it be marksman or close quarters," Zero answered while looking at Eclipse. "Do not underestimate your role Eclipse."

"...understood General Zero," Eclipse answered causing Braga to look at Zero by turning his head slightly before looking at the Magnaguard.

"Your equipment varies depending on the role you play in your squad. For Blackout it is the Hardlight shield. As for Nightshade and Shadowhound, you both have an active camouflage unit. Lastly, Eclipse, your equipment is a special one and still in the testing stages. Sentry construction," Zero started.

"Sentry construction?" Eclipse repeated.

"Yes. You can construct three different types of sentries. Scouts, hunters, and heavies. All for a different purpose and a time to construct," Zero continued to explain.

"Why is it that they do not know their function Zero?" Braga asked looking at the squad.

"They already had AI's within their memory so all I did was modify their bodies and improve their memory bank," Zero answered while looking at Braga.

"... then show them," Braga spoke glaring at Zero.

"It should not take too long Braga. There is no need to be so rude," Zero responded before floating over to the four droids while its eye began to shine bright red.

Suddenly, a stream of red energy shot out of Zero's eye that quickly split into four streams to connect to the entire squad's head making them jerk back slightly. It took only a split second before the stream of light retreated to Zero causing the droid to shack their heads.

"Do you understand your weapons and equipment?" Braga asked narrowing his eyes at them.

"Yes we do Commander Braga," They answered un unison making Braga nod his head.

"Now the tactic we will be using against the droid army," Braga spoke before looking to Zero.

Zero nodded his head before the shuttle constructed a single scout drone from its hull to quickly fly down and begin to scan the landscape before retreating to Lost Faith taking only five seconds. With the mapping complete, Braga swayed his left hand forward and created a holographic layout of the landscape sighing.

"Eclipse. You and Blackout will be stationed on the right side of the ravine while Nightshade and Shadowhound will be placed on the opposite side," Braga spoke with two markers popping up colored red.

Eclipse looked at his station than to Blackout as the two nodded their heads. Shadowhound and Nightshade turned to each other before bringing their small hands up to clasp them together.

"Once you get to the ground Eclipse, you will all be preparing to engage and will do so when I give the order. Due to Zero, none will be able to listen in on us during our time of communication," Braga continued while smirking at the clear advantage of their advanced coding. "Eclipse, prepare two-hundred scout sentries and fifty hunter sentries...lastly two heavy sentries."

"Scouts only take a second to construct while hunters will take up ten seconds...as for the heavies..they will take a whole minute to construct. Use your time sparingly," Zero said while looking at Eclipse.

"Understood General Zero," Eclipse responded while nodding his head.

"Due to the time needed to prepare. We will arrive twenty minutes early at the predicted path where the Jedi and the resistance will retreat to," Braga said while eyeing his squad.

Eclipse looked at the path of the resistance while looking at a second pass.

"Commander Braga. What of this path?" Eclipse asked pointing at the pathway that linked to the resistances retreat.

"Leave that to us," Braga answered looking at the second pathway.

"Understood," Eclipse replied with a nod. "Please continue Commander Braga."

Braga nodded his head before swaying his hand forward to zoom in.

"The droid army will have a massive force behind them including heavy vehicles and possibly snipers. Nightshadow, you will be in charge of removing any long-range units," Braga explained while looking at the marksmen.

"Roger roger," Nightshadow replied while nodding his head.

"At such a range. How am I useful? As I was shown, my specialty is within CQC. Even with the Boltshot, it can only shot at most forty-five meters," Shadowhound spoke up while tilting his head.

"True. You alone cannot assist your squad. Not without help," Braga replied while looking at Eclipse.

"...my sentries can combine with any of us," Eclipse spoke causing his squad to look at their leader.

"How?" Shadowhound asked.

"Show them," Braga said while looking at Eclipse.

Eclipse nodded his head before clapping his hands together only to pull them apart and gather energy to construct a small scout sentry. The other three droids look at the sentry before their leader raised his left arm out to the scout and watched as it quickly flew over and attached itself to his wrist. Once it attached itself to his wrist, it began to extend its eye out into a rifle.

"It may not have much power to it nor fire rate but its range is enough to assist in taking on the droid army. Sadly each of us can only attach one sentry at a time and the only sentries that can attach to us are scouts and hunters," Eclipse explained making Shadowhound look at the sentry rifle before nodding his head.

"Shadowhound, you will be assisting Nightshade on the left side of the ravine. One sentry will attach itself to your normal arm and help you in mid-range combat...understood," Braga spoke.

"Roger," Shadowhound replied before Braga nodded his head before looking at the others.

"Are there any more questions?" Braga asked looking around seeing no one speak up. "Very well, make your way to the back of the ship and ready yourselves."

As Nightfall squad left, Braga stood there motionless only for Zero float in front of the forerunner.

"Do you really think they are ready? They are only prototype units, " Zero asked before turning to look in the direction of Nightfall squad.

"Although they are merely prototypes, their modifications should be more than enough to match up to the droid army...plus what better way to test their efficiency then actual combat, " Braga said with a smirk.

"...and what if it is not enough to match the droid army? Their modifications are only minor, " Zero asked while facing the ground. "What if they fail?"

"Depending on their failure, they will either be collected and modified or replaced, " Braga answered with narrowed eyes.

"What shall we do now Braga?" Zero asked looking at the table.

"We wait, " Braga answered while bringing his hands over the table before swaying then outward and expanding the holomap.

-Ryloth: Planetside-

Nightfall squad was in position as Eclipse had already started to construct the sentries. So far, there were no signs of separatist forces only for Braga to see a downed LAAT along with Republic forces and the Twi'lek rebels falling back.

"Patch me into Jedi Di's wrist communicator, " Braga said while bringing his left arm to his side while his right moved over the map to hover over a lone figure and zoom in revealing Jedi Master Di.

Di's wrist communicator pinged before Braga was parched through catching the Jedi's attention and raised his communicator.

"Who is this?" Di asked narrowing his eyes.

"An ally sent by the Obi-wan and Yoda, " Braga answered while crossing his arms again.

"Master Yoda, " Di said in surprise before smiling. "Then you have the supplies?"

"I do not. My only task is to assist you and the Twi'lek rebels retreat, " Braga answered.

"Where are your forces? How many of you are there?" Di asked looking around trying to find Braga's forces.

"They are in a position to intercept the separatist army that is pursuing. As for how many of us there are...enough, " Braga answered making Di blink his eyes before shaking his head.

"That is not a reassuring answer stranger, " Di said.

"I noticed the grounded LAAT. I understand your plan and will implement my own method to maximize its effectiveness as well as eliminate as many separatist troops as possible. As such, I recommend you pull your two soldiers back, " Braga informed.

"What are you talking about?" Di asked confused.

"Launch Ion Missiles, " Braga whispered.

Zero nodded his head before Lost Faith hovered over the Ravine and took aim t the LAAT as well as the cliffs of the landscape. Soon enough, shuttle fired a volley of ion missiles at the aircraft and sides of the ravine causing an explosion that blocked the path completely.

"What was that?" Di asked looking at the direction of the explosion.

"Nothing for you to worry about, " Braga answered.

"Sir. I was just informed that the path we used has been blocked off, " A clone trooper informed which caught Di's attention before he looked back at the wrist communicator.

"...that was you?" Di asked softly.

"Yes. Now, take your troops and Twi'lek rebellion over the mountains. My men will hold the separatist's forces back, " Braga said in a commanding tone.

"Very well. We will put our trust in you stranger, " Di spoke before Braga nodded his head and cut the communication.

"Zero. Send out a scout sentinel to locate the separatist army and estimate how long it will be before they reach Nightfall squads position, " Braga said.

"Constructing Scout Sentinel, " Zero said with a happy tone.

It only took a second before a small sentinel was constructed being the same size as Eclipse's scout sentry but with no weapon system installed into it. As soon as it was finished being constructed, it flew down the ravine as it activated its camouflage system to blend in with its surroundings.

"It has been some time since we used a scout sentinel, " Zero cheered all the white hovering up and down.

"We never had to use it since we already had sentinels monitoring every planet. Something I plan to do after we establish a good relationship with the Jedi Council, " Braga said with a sigh.

Soon enough, the holomap zoomed in on the scout sentinel to view the separatist forces numbering in the hundreds.

"Multiple droid forces sighted Braga," Zero spoke looking at the holomap.

"This will be a difficult battle for Nightfall squad, " Braga spoke before signing. "Lost Faith will not partake in this mission anymore as it has. The rest is up to Eclipse and his squad, "

Time passed before the sound of the separatist army marching echoed through the ravine.

"Nightfall squad, prepare phase two, " Braga spoke.

Eclipse nodded his head before looking at the sentries he constructed as well as his squad seeing they were all in position and at the ready. The scout sentries were lined up along the edges of the ravine looking down at the separatists while the hunter sentries had hidden along the corner of the landscape waiting. Both heavy sentries were set on the side in wait for further orders. As they waited, Brag watched as the droid army began to move past Nightfall squad making him smirk.

"Begin phase two, " Braga commanded.

With the command given, Blackout was the first to move out of cover and fire his cannon at the closest hover tank and watched as it exploded, taking out an additional five droids near the tank. Once Blackout made his shot, he had to duck in cover to cool down his weapon while the scout sentries, as well as the rest of Nightfall squad, began to open fire on the droids below them.

This sudden attack caught the separatist forces by surprise as they tried to return fire but would ultimately be dispatched by Eclipse, Nightshade, or Shadowhound. Blackout would occasionally fire another round of his cannon at any other enemy vehicle or a group of enemies. Eventually, the separatist forces began to focus fire at the ravine cliffs forcing Nightfall squad and the scout entries to take cover.

"Begin phase three, " Braga announced.

Eclipse nodded his head before swaying his hands and activating the hunter sentries. Every hunter sentry that was hidden sprang up to life and turned to immediately fire at the closest droid with a scattershot round instantly disintegrating their forms. At the same time, the scout sentries and Nightfall squad peaked back out and continued to fire off at the droids under them. The droid army was caught off guard at this surprise attack as their focus was now split from above and on the ground which caused part of the separatist forces to be wiped out swiftly. Sadly, the hunters were eventually wiped out by the sheer number of enemy droids before the scouts and Nightfall squad were being shot at once more this time losing half of the scout sentries.

"Take cover and prepare phase four, " Braga commanded.

Eclipse nodded and took cover along with the rest of his squad. With his squad and remaining sentries in cover, the magnaguard looked at the single heavy sentry and activated it along with the other by Nightshade them. Both Heavy sentries slowly moved to their positions only for three republic ships to be spotted entering the atmosphere. Zero immediately connected a line to the three ships but without notifying the troopers piloting the spacecraft.

"This is blockade runner. We have broken through the separatist blockade. Dropping supplies at marked destination, " The pilot announced.

"The Twi'lek's and Jedi Di fight another day, " Braga whispered.

"The droid army is advancing Commander Braga, " Eclipse notified.

"Begin phase four, " Braga announced.

Eclipse nodded before raising his right hand up causing the heavy sentries to begin to prime their ion beam. Seeing both heavies primed and ready, Eclipse brought his hand down signaling the heavy sentries to fire a beam of ion energy that swiftly incinerated the droid troops that were upfront before the sentries whipped their stream of destructive energy down to decimate half of the droid forces. After the heavy sentries finished firing, they had to cool down before they could prime their weapons again leaving them wide open for attacks. This caused the remaining droid forces to immediately fire at the heavy sentries.

"Blackout, defend our heavy sentry, " Eclipse commanded catching Braga by surprise.

"Understood," Blackout replied before his chest opened up and shot a faint stream of blue energy that constructed a hardlight shield in front of the heavy sentry defending it from projectiles.

"Prepare phase five," Braga spoke while slowly unfolding his arms to place by his sides.

Eclipse simply looked at the heavy sentry and nodded before swaying his hand to the sentry and aiming it at the cliff ahead of Nightshade and Shadowhound.

"Phase five being prepared," Eclipse notified the rest of his team as the two B1 battle droids began to move up while their heavy sentry was being hit constantly by enemy projectiles.

Both heavy sentries primed themselves before firing a stream of energy once more but this time both hit the sides of the ravine ahead blocking the droids from advancing anymore. Seeing this, Braga smiled and nodded his head while swaying his hand to the map minimizing it.

"Seems the other ten phases will not be needed. Nightfall squad, prepare for evac. Our task has been completed," Braga spoke while closing his eyes.

"Understood Commander Braga," Eclipse spoke before setting the remaining sentries to continue firing at the droid army while they pulled back.

-Republic Space-

Nightfall squad stood in front of Braga while Zero scanned their bodies to check on their functions. Zero eventually hovered beside Braga and presented the status of the squad. Taking the information, he walked in front of Eclipse while swaying his hand in a means to present him on his function.

"Your equipment is on the brink of breaking due to overuse. Seems it was a tall order to have you make more sentries than your equipment could handle...something that can be easily improved," Braga spoke while taking Eclipses' hands and raising them to get a good look at the damage.

Raising his hand, Braga saw that his palms were sparking violently before it became stable for a split second only for it to spike back up. Sighing, Braga nodded his head and released his hold on the magnaguard and walking up to Blackout. After a check-up, the mini incendiary cannon was burning hot and to make matters worse was mere moments away from exploding on the user.

"Seems the mini incendiary cannon also needs heavy modifications. Not as massive as the sentry constructor but still," Braga informed before walking past the B2 super battle droid to stand in between the two B1 battle droids.

"Aside from Nightshade's Binary rifle, they both seem to be perfectly fine," Zero explained making Braga nod his head in agreement.

"It seems a little overheated. A small modification should do for the rifle," Braga spoke while looking at the binary.

After checking up on the four droids, Braga backed up and looked at them for a split second while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You all did well on your first mission. Although the Jedi Council will not know of your existence yet, I still give what is due. Respect and thanks," Braga spoke while nodding his head.

"What will you have of us do Commander Braga?" Eclipse asked while looking at his commander.

"There is still information I need and I am sure the Republic, as well as the Jedi's, will not offer them peacefully," Braga said while bringing his left hand up to softly grasp his chin.

"I have gained some information from looking through the memory bank of Eclipse and found that there is a Tactical Droid bunkered within a Separatist Flagship. A Providence Class Carrier to be accurate," Zero pointed out making Braag raise his brow.

"Show me," Braga said in a serious tone.

Zero hovered over to the table and caused the holographic map to expand and reveal a Providence ship surrounded by at least four frigates.

"Then Nightfall squad. You have your next mission. Your mission is to find this Tactical Droid and bring it back to me in means to gain more intel. Use whatever means necessary to obtain that droid. You are however not allowed to destroy him," Braga said narrowing his eyes at the Magnaguard droid.

"Are we able to cripple him, Commander Braga?" Eclipse asked.

"As I said. Do whatever is necessary to bring him to me...online," Braga said while sighing.

"We will take you to the ship but will in no means assist any more than transport," Zero added.

"What of our modifications?" Eclipse asked raising his hands to his chest while looking at Braga.

"Your equipment will not be needed to take the other B1 battle droids down," Braga spoke looking at the magnaguard with a sigh.

"I can make a small modification as to allow you access in creating a weapon similar to Braga's energy rod but... an inferior version," Zero spoke floating over to Eclipse and began to scan his palms only to coat it in black energy. "Done,"

Eclipse looked at his hands while Zero backed away from the magnaguard.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Give them a try," Zero said while nudging his head forward.

Eclipse clapped his hand together before pulling his hands apart constructing a long rod made of orange energy. His optics looked at the weapon he had constructed before reaching out with his left hand and taking hold of it.

"Be warned Eclipse. You can only make one. Unlike me, you can simply slip it back into your hands the same as you did to construct it," Braga explained while walking up to him. "Use it when you absolutely have to,"

"Of course Commander Braga," Eclipse replied looking up at his commander while placing his hands at the ends of the rod and slowly closing it.

"Back to the task at hand," Braga spoke looking back at the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The Tactical Droid is currently on route to the Planet Genesis to meet up with a second fleet to invade a Republic planet. Unfortunately, I could not find out which planet," Zero explained while looking at Braga than Nightfall squad.

"Your primary mission is to capture and bring the T-series droid back to Lost Faith while your secondary mission is to sabotage the Providence carrier," Braga reminded while narrowing his eyes.

"What is our strategy, Commander Braga?" Eclipse asked looking up at Braga.

"The choice is your's Eclipse. I wish to witness your own tactics you will be using to complete this mission. Succeed this mission and you proved yourself worthy to fight alongside us," Braga said.

"...and what if we fail?" Eclipse asked.

"...then I will be forced to not only decimate both fleets with Lost Faith but also replace your squad," Braga answered making the droids look at one another excluding Eclipse.

"Understood Commander Braga," Eclipse answered unfazed by the fact.

"Now prepare at the back of the shuttle. We will arrive at the location of our target shortly," Braga announced.

Nightfall squad saluted their commander before turning and leaving to the back of the ship.

"Are you sure it is wise to threaten them with termination and replacement so soon?" Zero asked looking at Braga.

"They know what is at stake if they fail. None the less, I am certain that you would not disappoint me Zero. Although you yourself are not a builder, your work in weapon experimentation as well as sentinel and Promethean construction. Your work has not failed me yet brother," Braga spoke while raising his hands to his face before gripping them into fists. "...and in the end...they will not fail."

"How are you certain?" Zero asked looking at the back of the ship.

"Why would your work fail me now?" Braga asked looking at Zero. "Have faith in them as I have in you brother."

-Separatist Fleet-

Lost Faith had appeared mere meters away from the Providence carrier-class ship while it was surrounded by five frigates.

"Nightfall squad, we have arrived at our destination," Zero announced.

As Zero notified the squad, Lost Faith approached the Carrier before coming to a complete stop. As soon as Braga's shuttle was over the Separatist ship, the back of it opened allowing Nightfall squad to activate their gravitational feet to not be sucked out by the vacuum of space.

"Gravitational function successful," Zero noted while nodding his head.

"Begin the mission," Braga announced. "Notify us when you have the objective."

Eclipse nodded his head before walking out of the shuttle along with the rest of his squad. When they left the shuttle, Lost Faith immediately hovered up and disappeared.

"Nightshade. Shadowhound. You two will be responsible for capturing the tactical droid," Eclipse commanded while looking at the two B1 battle droids.

"Roger Roger squad leader," The B1's said in unison.

"Blackout. We will be tasked with sabotaging this carrier," Eclipse continued while turning to look over at the B2 super battle droid.

"Understood squad leader," Blackout answered.

"Nightshade and Shadowhound. As soon as we enter the ship, both of you will stay in your camouflage until the mission is over. Once you have the target, we will meet at the hangar bay," Eclipse finished while looking at the B1's again.

"ROGER ROGER!" Nightshade and Shadowhound say in sync while saluting Eclipse.

"Blackout and I will create a distraction for you two to make your way toward the bridge and capture the T-series. If he proves difficult...cripple him. Tear his arms and legs off if you must," Eclipse said making Shadowhound laugh softly earning a slow turn gaze from Nightshade.

"Roger...roger..." Shadowhound said slowly causing Nightshade to shake his head slightly.

"Blackout. Follow my lead," Eclipse said softly while turning his head to look at Blackout at the corner of his optics.

"Understood," Blackout replied before Eclipse nodded and turned his attention up front and began to walk past the B1 battle droids while the B2 followed behind him.

"Wait for the signal," Eclipse said as he passed the B1's.

"What's the signal?" Nightshade asked with a raised hand.

"The commotion that will follow," Blackout answered.

"...oh," Nightshade said before bringing his right hand up to rub the back of his head.

Eclipse and Blackout continue downward before coming across an elevator shaft. Seeing this, Eclipse walked up to it and clapped his hands together to create his energy rode in which he took hold of with his left hand before piercing the wall of the elevator. Quickly taking hold of the rode with his opposite hand, Eclipse made a swift circle movement cutting a large hole big enough for himself as well as Blackout.

"Come," Eclipse whispered before walking into the opening he made and descend the shaft with Blackout seconds behind him.

-Hallway-

The elevator door opened gaining the attention of two B1 battle droids who moved forward to investigate. One of them poked their heads into the elevator only to be grabbed and pulled into the elevator and cut apart. This caused the second B1 to jump back and take aim at the elevator with his blaster. Nothing happened for the last two seconds before the B1 slowly crept toward the elevator door. Just as the B1 battle droid was close enough the upper part of the first droid was thrown at him knocking him back allowing Eclipse to move and land by the still active B1 before crushing his head under his feet.

"Clear," Eclipse spoke as Blackout walked out of the elevator looking around.

"Did we get their attention?" Blackout said while continuing to look around.

"We will," Eclipse answered without even turning to look at Blackout.

Eclipse held the energy rode in his left hand as they continued down the hallway leading to the main hall. As they walk to the door, it slid open revealing four B1 battle droids with a command droid leading them. The command droid had caught sight of the Magnaguard and made his way toward them before stopping right in front of them.

"Who are you two? I did not get any announcement that there would be a Magnaguard or even more so a B2 following him around," The B1 command droid questioned while looking up at Eclipse.

"We have our orders," Eclipse answered while slowly looking down at the B1 command droid.

"Orders? What orders?" The B1 command droid continued to ask.

Eclipse did not answer as he made a swift horizontal slash with his energy rod cutting the B1 command droid along with the two behind him in half. Blackout followed through by moving forward and opening fire on the remaining two battle droids with his suppressor and watched as they disintegrated after each was hit by two of the suppressor's bolt. With the coast clear for now, Eclipse twirled his energy rod in both hands before taking hold of it in his left hand gripping the center of the weapon.

"Let us continue," Eclipse spoke before continuing to walk forward with no worries.

Suddenly the sound of marching made Eclipse look behind them seeing B2 super battle droids already opening fire in their direction. Blackout jerked forward from the sudden attack causing Eclipse to move over and begin to twirl the staff with only his left-hand spinning in place to protect his comrade. Thanks to Blackout's modified body it did less damage than it would have originally done. While Eclipse was holding off the assault on the approaching B1 battle droids, Blackout's chest opened as he created a hardlight shield in front of Eclipse causing the shots from the B2 blasters to ricochet and hit either themselves, a friendly by them or at the wall of the ship.

"Keep your hardlight shield up. I will clear a path to the engine room," Eclipse spoke before his hand stopped spinning in which he turned and ran past Blackout who turned and followed his lead while the hardlight shield covered their rear.

B1 battle droids began to walk out of a separate hallway with their guns trained on them. Eclipse took action immediately as he raised his energy rod and spun it forward while advancing on the four visible B1 battle droids before eventually cutting the first two droids in half while thrusting the rod through another droid and finishing off the last droid by cutting the B1 head off.

-Bridge-

hearing the commotion, the two B2 battle droids activated their equipment and turned invisible before dropped down into the elevator. As they landed, both of them walked out cautiously while walking down the hallway. Seeing no other battle droids making their way to seek the intruders, they continued their way down the hall.

"This is going to be easier than I thought, " Nightshade commented.

"We should be cautious still, " Shadowhound replied while looking around.

Nightshade only laughed before looking to the left and was about to respond to Shadowhound's comment until he bumped into a pair of droideka's rolling by. This caused the droideka's to shift into their standing form and aim their blasters down the hallway trying to find what one of them bumped into. The two B1 battle droids slowly moved to the side of the hallway seeing the droideka's to shift back into their rolling form and roll off.

"Stay alert, " Shadowhound warned before walking forward.

"...roger roger, " Nightshade replied with his head held down for a second before looking forward and following suit.

-Bridge-

"What is going on?" The T-series questioned while looking at the B1 battles droids in the bridge who were trying to figure out what was going on as well.

"There seem to be two intruders in the hangar bay and making their way toward the engine room, " A B1 answered.

"What is taking so long to eliminate two intruders?" The T-series shouted while bringing his left palm to the computer in front of him.

"They are tearing through our forces. We are sending as much as we can but nothing is stopping them, " Another B1 answered.

"Where are the droideka's?!" The T-series asked while looking at the front.

"They just arrived...and are now gone..." The same B1 said with a worried tone.

"How?" The T-series asked before the door to the bridge sudden locked itself.

The T-series turned around and was about to ask another question before hearing gunfire behind him. This made him turn back around to see every B1 that was sitting down replaced with a faint image of metal being incinerated and vanish from sight. His optics began to slowly scan the room before feeling pressure on it's back making the droid freeze and raise its hands.

"You will be coming with us. Either willingly or forcefully, " Shadowhound whispered.

"...a B1? What is the meaning of this?" The T-series questioned while turning its head slightly to get a glimpse of the B1 but saw nothing there.

"We have our orders to capture you while you're still online, " Nightshade answered.

"Intact or crippled, " Shadowhound added.

"Crippled?" The T-series asked looking forward.

"We remove your arms and legs, " Nightshade answered.

"I doubt that, " The T-series said while turning its head once more.

A second later, the right arm the tactical droid was suddenly torn off catching the T-series by surprise.

"Would you like another example?" Nightshade asked.

"...not necessary...I will comply, " The T-series replied.

Nightshade nodded his head while Shadowhound turned his attention to the doorway.

"We have the objective. What is your progress?" Shadowhound asked using their built-in com system.

"We are nearing our objective," Eclipse responded.

"Extraction point will be the same area you all arrived in," Zero explained.

"Make your way to extraction," Eclipse said while the sound of firing echoed through his side.

"Roger roger," Shadowhound said before looking back at the tactical droid.

"Extraction?" Nightshade asked.

"Extraction," Shadowhound answered.

"Then let's get moving," Nightshade said before realizing something. "Uhh, who's carrying him?"

"Not it," Shadowhound plainly said.

"...ah man," Nightshade said while facing the ground.

"I will make sure the way is clear," Shadowhound said as he opened the door of the bridge to come face to face with a group of five B2 super battle droids and a B1 engineer droid who was trying to hack the door open.

"I think I got it!" The B1 cheered before looking into the bridge.

"Tell them to leave," Nightshade whispered.

"Is everything okay sir?" The B1 asked standing straight up and joining the B2 super battle droids.

"Tell them to leave or my partner is going tear off your other arm...after he deals with the battle droids," Nightshade warned. "This is a fight they cannot win. Why take the chance?"

"Why are you not dealing with the intruders?" The tactical droid questioned while he placed his hand behind his back and turning his body slightly to look at the B1 battle droid as well as to hide the fact his left arm was now missing.

"We tried to contact the bridge but got no response," The B1 replied. "So we came up here to see what was going on."

"We were undergoing a small malfunction. Something that is now fixed. Now deal with the intruders," The tactical droid demanded.

"ROGER ROGER!" The B1 shouted while giving a swift salute before turning and leading the B2 super battle droids down the hallway.

As soon as the droids were out of sight, Nightshade could not help but sigh in relief.

"Smart move," Nightshade commented.

"It was the most logical decision," The tactical droid explained while looking forward.

"...let's move before more trouble pops up," Shadowhound said before walking toward the elevator.

"You heard him. Let's move," Nightshade said before lightly shoving the tactical droid to start walking toward the elevator as well.

As the three made their way toward the elevator, it suddenly opened and revealing Ventress walking out and immediately glare at the tactical droid that was leaving the bridge.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back to your post!" Ventress hissed at the tactical droid.

Suddenly, the entire ship shook violently making Ventress widen her stance to balance her footing preventing her from falling on the ground. Thankfully, the sudden shake shifted her focus from the T-series to the ship's hall.

"Extraction location has been changed. Make your way toward the hangar bay for extraction," Zero notified

"What's going on?" Ventress questioned.

Shadowhound took this chance to fire off a round from his scattershot arm by punching forward and sending out a flurry of bolts at the assassin. Ventress' attention immediately snapped toward the orange light projectiles and brought her lightsabers to deflect the bolts and getting into her stance. Nightshade and Shadowhound were dumbfounded at this Sith's reaction speed before she narrowed her eyes.

"Traitors?" Ventress whispered while twirling her lightsabers in her hands smirking.

"Rebound," Shadowhound spoke up giving himself away in which Ventress dashed to the left where the voice originated from.

What she saw made her regret her quick decision as the same bolts shot out but instead of her, it was directed to the ceiling. Her eyes watched the projectiles as they hit the top only to come back down toward her direction. It was in the exact spot she was heading toward forcing her to quickly roll out of the way avoiding the projectiles by mere inches and getting to her feet. Once she was on her feet, her head leaned back avoiding what seemed to be a red beam that nearly hit her head.

"So there are two of you," Ventress whispered while looking at the T-series' direction than back to where the other shot.

"Hellfire," Shadowhound spoke once again giving himself away but this time Ventress ran toward the T-series with her lightsabers prepared to cleave the droid in two.

Nightshade took hold of the T-series and pulled him backward and avoiding the lightsabers. Just as Ventress missed the tactical droid, she felt her leg being swept from the side. As she fell, she used her left hand to push herself off the ground and swipe at what had possibly hit her. A leg of a B1 battle droid appeared followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground. This disabled his active camouflage allowing the assassin full view of the B1 battle droid grinning.

"I have you now," Ventress said while running toward Shadowhound who looked up at the assassin.

Her grin was wide as she launched herself up to bring both her lightsabers down on B1 battle droid before Shadowhound quickly rolled away to avoid her sabers as well as countering with a shot from his gun which made her roll to the side. Before she could get back to her feet, she felt a force on her side knocking her into the elevator. As she entered the elevator, the door closed followed by the controls being shot by Nightshade.

"We need to leave now!" Nightshade spoke before looking toward Shadowhound who got up on his one foot while using the wall as leverage.

"The mission first," Shadowhound said while looking at the door that had a lightsaber pierce through it.

"...roger roger," Nightshade responded before getting the tactical droid and shoving him along to make him move faster toward the hangar bay while Shadowhound hopped to the center of the hallway only to fall to his knee and face the ground.

The sound of lightsabers cutting through metal was easily heard followed by the pieces of them hitting the ground. A soft amused chuckle was heard in front of Shadowhound making him look up and see Ventress standing over him with a smirk.

"I commend your efforts to stall me droid...but it is pointless to fight a force you cannot defeat," Ventress commented.

"I agree," Shadowhound said before looking back at the ground.

"If only droids were as smart and effective as you. No matter, I am sure master will be pleased to have a new droid join his ranks against the Republic," Ventress said before looking down the hallway then at the droid in front of her.

"That is something...we disagree on," Shadowhound said before slowly looking back at her. "There will be nothing left to take apart. Shadowhound signing off."

"What do you..." Ventress spoke before he brought his left hand to his chest activating a bomb implanted in all of Nightfall squad.

Ventress jumped back before Shadowhound exploded in a mass of an orange sphere of energy that pulsed out but only enough to block the entire hallway. As the orange sphere faded away, the hallway collapsed blocking her way causing her to grit her teeth.

"Well played little droid," She spoke before seeking an alternate route.

-Hangar bay-

The entire hangar bay was cleared out with nothing but droid parts and ashes scattered about the hangar bay. In the center of the room stood Eclipse and Blackout who turned to see a one-armed tactical droid.

"Get him on the ship," Eclipse commanded in which the tactical droid was lead to the shield of the hangar but was stopped and turned to walk up an invisible ramp leading into Lost Faith.

As they disappeared, a round metal piece fell to the ground in front of Eclipse and Blackout making the two look up and see Ventress land three meters before them. Eclipse looked at Ventress as she straightened herself out and glared at the Magnaguard droid with her lightsabers drown now.

"What do we have here? More traitors?" Ventress asked looking between the two droids in front of her.

"We serve a new commander," Eclipse answered looking at Ventress.

Ventress said nothing but simply smirked before dashing toward Eclipse with her lightsabers springing to life as she slashed toward his torso. Instead of cleaving the magnaguard in two, her eyes watched as he raised his energy rod and blocked her weapons.

"Where did you get that?" She questioned with rage in her eyes.

Eclipse did not answer but instead pushed her back and followed up with doing a front kick to her gut and sending her flying backward and cough loudly. Her eyes looked to the B2 super battle droid who walked to the barrier of the hangar and suddenly vanish. Ventress watched this in shock before turning her attention back to Eclipse who had made a mad dash toward her and thrust his energy rod toward her chest. With a quick swipe, she redirected the attack with her left saber while bringing the right toward his head.

"Die!" Ventress screamed before he raised his left arm and blocked her lightsaber, although her weapon did damage his arm it still surprised her that it did not cut clean through.

The slight pause allowed Eclipse to grab hold of her shoulder with his left hand to pull her in and slam his knee into her gut knocking the air out of her. While she gasped for air, Eclipse released his hold on her shoulder before moving his hand to her chest to deliver a powerful one-inch punch pushing her back and groan in pain. Eclipse stood there while twirling his energy rod in both hands and walking backward two steps.

"Leave assassin. Our commander has plans for you in the future and wishes you not to meet a dark end so soon," Eclipse warned while aiming his weapon at her while he held it in his left hand.

"Your commander...is a fool...to show mercy...to an enemy," Ventress spoke while pushing herself off the ground slowly while holding her belly.

"Call him what you will. You cannot challenge him," Eclipse warned before turning his back on Ventress and made his way to the same direction where the tactical droid walked off to.

Ventress glared at the magnaguard before launching herself forward with an intent to cut his head off. Eclipse turned his body and energy rod up to block her lightsabers only for her to narrow her eyes and release her hold on her weapons to unleash a full-powered force push launching Eclipse back and slamming his back into an invisible force. The Magnaguard glared at Ventress before getting to his feet but checked his form for a split second to see that his body was damaged and sparking madly.

"I will not be looked down on by a droid!" Ventress shouted before pulling her lightsabers back and activating them again while walking toward the Magnagaurd.

"I am not looking down on you," Eclipse responded before raising his energy staff and aiming it at her.

"Than what are you doing?" Ventress asked coming to a complete stop.

"Giving you a chance to live," Eclipse said looking at her.

"What are you talking about? You are clearly at a disadvantage," Ventress said twirling her lightsabers in her hands.

Eclipse said nothing before a powerful beam flew directly toward her body making her turn and block the shot. Even though she blocked it, the sheer power of rifle knocked her back a few inches making her turn and look at the direction of the shot to see nothing. As the assassin's attention was shifted away from himself, Eclipse quickly turned left and ran with his energy rod in hand. Ventress quickly looked back at the Magnaguard and ran after him and was quickly closing the gap until a hardlight shield appeared in front of her halting her pursuit.

"What?" Ventress spoke before seeing a thin stream of blue energy.

She quickly followed it toward the B2 battle droid from earlier shocked to see a simple battle droid produce the same shield she saw Braga use standing right next to the hangar bay shields. In her time of pause, Eclipse took this chance to turn and throw the energy rod directly toward her position aiming directly at her chest. Ventress felt the force turn her attention back to the Magnaguard's direction to see the rod fly toward her form.

"Strike," Eclipse spoke before running at Ventress while Blackout stayed back and began to fire his suppressor while Nightshade took up a position and waited.

Ventress easily evaded the attack while turning to deflect the many projectiles being shot from Blackout while also trying to deflect some at Eclipse. The Magnaguard simply placed both arms up in a means of protection to get closer to his target. When Eclipse was close enough, Ventress dashed forward in a means to have the Magnaguard in front of her allowing her sabers to move in an attempt to cleave him in half. Instead of seeing the magnaguard fall to the ground, her lightsabers were grabbed which stopped her from moving them anymore.

Nightshade fired a single shot making Ventress deactivated her lightsabers and rolled to the side to avoid the projectile. As she rolled to the side, Eclipse ran passed her toward the shuttle with Blackout firing a blast from his incineration cannon behind his squad leader before following after him. Ventress got to her feet to look at the direction of where Eclipse ran off to but instead of seeing the Magnaguard, she saw a large flurry of red energy flying toward the ground in front of her. Using the force she jumped back and watched as it crashed into the ground and by the time the explosion cleared, the droids were nowhere to be found. She could not help but let out an annoyed scream while tightly gripping her lightsabers.

-Lost Faith-

They had long left the separatist fleet's range and retreated to the outer systems. Braga stood in the center of the room with his arms crossed and facing the ground as Zero was hacking the tactical droids' memories with no problems. Nightfall squad stood in silence before Braga slowly raised his head to look at the damaged Nigthfall squad members. Eclipse was in the worst shape while Blackouts cannon needed major repairs now and Nightshade had lost his partner. Although they were nothing but machines, he knew they were a little down with the loss of one of their own so soon.

"The arrival of Ventress was unexpected but you have done your task. Capture the tactical droid and deliver him to Zero...as well as cripple the Separatists flagship," Braga complimented while bringing his arms to his sides. "You handled the situation as well as you could. Your function was to fight simple enemies...not a sith."

"...when will we be ready?" Eclipse spoke up making Braga look to his direction.

"When the time is right. For now, wait for Zero so he can repair and modify your bodies," Braga spoke before making his way to the bridge.

"What about Shadowhound?" Nightshade asked looking at Braga who stopped in his tracks.

"The night has come for him...as it will for all of us...even me," Braga answered before continuing on his way to the bridge leaving the droids alone with Zero.

"You should not be too hard on Braga. He has lost much more than you all think," Zero commented.

"What has he lost?" Eclipse asked looking at Zero than back to where the direction Braga walked off to.

"In time he will tell you himself. For now, shut yourselves down. You've all earned that much. Once I finish extracting the data from this droid, I will begin working on your repairs and modifications," Zero spoke in which the Nightfall squad members looked at one another before nodding their heads and shutting down for now. "So much too repair and modify. Just like old times."

/To be continued...

Thus another chapter finished.

The strategies used at the planet Ryloth was given to me by a good friend of mine.

Good strategist…better than me that's for sure. I give thanks to him as well as those who enjoy thie story.

What do you think of the Nightfall squad?

They are but one of many more squads to come be made by Zero and Braga for the coming battles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Hyena's Hunt

Days had passed after Braga had completed his mission as well as his testing stage of his first soldiers. After a small debate on who to follow, Braga and Jedi Council agreed to allow the Forerunner to continue to work alongside Anakin and his Padawan. Sadly, their reunion was short-lived as they received a distress signal from Jedi knight Aayla Secura. To make sure who he was helping, Windu had sent a holoscreen of Aayla to better help their rescue. It did not take long before they hyper jumped and arrived at the location where the Jedi Knight was locked in a one-sided battle.

"Move it, Braga. We're going into the gunships to assist Secura," Anakin spoke as he and Ahsoka entered one of the ships.

"...very well," Braga spoke entering a separate gunship for himself as he watched the doors close before lifting off and flying out.

Once they left the Resolute, Braga could already feel the gunship shake and shutter from the attack from enemy droids.

"Braga. We have rocket droids inbound toward our direction. Meet me on Secura's ship, " Anakin spoke through the commlink.

"Understood," Braga replied as the gunship doors opened allowing him to see outside.

His eyes started to scan the enemies before falling out of the gunship and activate his levitation on his armor to correct his center in a means to stand up straight as he levitated down toward the Jedi Knights ship. As he started to levitate toward Secura's ship, he shifted his left arm into its light rifle form before shooting any droids that shot at him. Due to the slow rate of fire from his weapon, he prioritized any target that would try to get in his way with each droid taking only one or two shots to turn to ash in the wind. Braga continued his way to the ship before eventually landing on top after shooting a few more rocket droids and entering Aayla's ship.

"Brother Braga. Shall I send a squad of Hyenas?" Zero asked.

Hyenas were a new type of B1 battle droids that have been improved on stealth and flanking enemies. Thanks to the information on Nightshade and Shadowhound, it was clear not much technology went into camouflage but rather disguise. Although they lacked armor still, they made up for it for their advanced movements as well as the execution of a target or targets. The Hyenas were only equipped with bolt shots and energy daggers that came out of their right wrists like a hidden blade.

"No. Hold off on their performance for now. They tasked me with something. It is time I see if I can trust them or not," Braga answered as he continued to breeze through droid units like nothing as he shot them or tore them in half. "But just in case make a squad standby."

"Understood Brother Braga. We will be standing by," Zero spoke before going silent.

The Republic Cruiser started to shake as the enemy frigates began to rain down fire on the ship making Braga look over his shoulder and narrow his eyes. He gripped his right hand into a fist but eased up before turning his gaze forward to see a group of droids opening fire on him again. A sigh escaped his lips before he clapped his hands to construct his energy rod before catching it going into a full-on sprint to start tearing through the droids in his way. Anakin appeared on the Forerunners radar as he turned the corner to see Aayla in view. Her eyes widen as Braga tore through the remainder of the droids in front of her before coming to a stop and twirling his energy rod in his left hand.

"Time is short. We need to leave now," Braga spoke narrowing his eyes.

"When I asked for backup Skywalker. I did not think the Jedi's ally would be with you," Aayla spoke before the Cruiser shook again. "How do you plan to get us out of this mess Skywalker?"

"Well, I have a ship docking in the lower hangar as we speak," Skywalker said with a smile as they made their way toward the said destination.

As they turned the corner, a single B1 battle droid was seen in front of them before the door behind it opened revealing another squadron of battle droids. Braga immediately raised his left arm to activate his hard-light shield to protect those behind him, part of him wanted to charge forward but the condition of the ship told him otherwise. Gritting his teeth, he followed Skywalker and Aayla them as they turned and ran a different way. Once they were out of harm's way, he turned and ran after them easily keeping a steady pace and track of the Jedi's. Suddenly, the sound of a loud explosion came from behind Braga causing a small window to open up at the corner of his visor to flames running after him.

"There's no time!" Anakin shouted as he force pushed his Padawan, Aayla Secura, and a handful of her troops before turning to see Braga grab him and throw him with the others. "Braga!" Anakin shouted as the door closed in front of him.

"Activate the Hard-light shields full function," Braga commanded as he turned with his back to the door and his left arm placed in front of him causing his hard-light shield to expand and cover the entire hallway.

As the explosion slammed into his shield, he was slammed against the door but held strong. Once the explosion had died down, Braga dropped his hard-light shield and rolled his left shoulder back as he turned toward the door seeing Ahsoka and Anakin cut through the door for Braga to walk in. When he entered the ship, he rolled his head a little before looking down at the Padawan as well as Anakin.

"You alright?" Anakin asked looking at Braga up and down while Ahsoka looked at him with worry.

"Nothing I have not handled before," Braga answered before turning his gaze to Aayla before continuing into the ship.

"Is that normal for him to come out unharmed?" Aayla asked watching Braga walk off.

"For the time I have known him yeah. He's come out of a lot of situations unharmed...at least from what we see," Anakin spoke as he closed the last doors while looking at one of the clones. "Go turn on the deflector shields. We're going to need them."

The clone trooper nodded before running off. After the shuttle's docks were finished disconnecting with the Cruiser, it flew down before

The clone trooper nodded before running off. After the shuttle detached with the Cruiser, it flew down before it traveled toward the Resolute.

"I got your message, but you cannot dock with the Resolute. Not in the midst of this battle," The commander spoke through Comms making Braga narrow his eyes.

"Better to wait before you do more damage than good," Braga advised making Aayla look around before she brought her focus back to the commander.

"If we are to escape swiftly. We have to dock with the Resolute," Aayla replied.

"Are all Jedi's so reckless?" The commander questioned.

"Only the good ones," Aayla commented as the shuttle made its way to start docking with the Resolute before suddenly being attacked by Vulture droids and making one of the clones hit, as well as break, the hyperdrive.

"Foolish," Braga commented while he cut off from the commlink as he locked himself down onto the floor of the ship while being in the hangar bay.

With Anakin uninjured, he made his way to the ship's bridge to take control of the situation while Braga looked up at the ceiling. The sound of shouting could be heard as the ship's power shut off only for it to eventually turn back on. Braga swayed his hands outward to see where they were within the system only to reveal the shuttle racing down toward a planet known as Maridun.

"...stupid..." Braga commented under his breath as he narrowed his eyes and readied himself for the crash to come.

As the shuttle crashed landed on the planet's surface, Braga looked around before running toward the exit of the ship seeing Anakin them were also escaping the doomed ship. Once they all had arrived outside, Anakin sighed in relief before looking around doing a headcount as he eventually looked at Braga.

"This is all we have?" Braga asked looking at the two Jedi Knights, the Padawan, and five clone troopers including Rex.

"Seems like it. So, anyway for us to get a word out to the Republic on our location?" Anakin asked looking at Braga who only stood there silently. "I'll take that as a no,"

"What's the plan Skywalker?" Aayla asked while standing by Anakin while Braga walked off to the edge of the grasslands scanning the environment.

"Tinman!" Ahsoka called causing Braga to look over his shoulder to see Ahsoka walk up to him while rubbing the back of her head. "...thanks for helping my master back at the ship."

"There is no thanks needed. I knew I could take the explosion...your master on the other hand...none the less it was smart of him to push you all into the safety of the ship," Braga complimented before looking back out at the grassland.

"I know but...that's all I wanted to say," Ahsoka spoke before walking back over to her master blushing lightly.

As time went on, Anakin walked up to Braga causing the Forerunner to turn and face the Jedi's and Ahsoka.

"Alright, we're going to head out and see if the locals can help us out," Anakin spoke causing Braga to nod his head.

Anakin took lead with Aayla by his side, Braga and Ahsoka walked behind them leaving the clone troopers to be last to watch their flank.

"You gonna be okay against the wildlife here Tinman?" Ahsoka asked with a smirk.

"I will be fine. As will the wildlife," Braga replied making Ahsoka raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked as they continued walking on.

"I follow a creed. One I have grown from to better myself as well as my past family members. Powerful as we might be, our wrath will never kill those who are weak," Braga answered.

"What about food?" Ahsoka asked tilting her head slightly. "Don't you eat?"

"Only when I have to. Which is rare," Braga answered before Aayla moved back and smiled.

"Padawan. Your master wishes to speak with you," Aayla spoke causing Ahsoka to nod her head and jog up to walk by her master leaving the two by one another.

"What is it you want?" Braga asked as he kept his focus forward.

"What are you?" Aayla asked.

"An ally. Nothing more," Braga answered bluntly.

"The padawan is fond of you Braga. Are you not aware of this?" Aayla asked looking at the Forerunner now.

"I am aware of many things Aayla. Sadly, attachments are not one of them," Braga answered glancing down at Secura.

"Just so you know. It is forbidden for Jedi's to form attachments to anyone," Aayla spoke making Braga scuff. "Do you find it amusing?"

"Yes. Attachments give purpose. Although in the hands of others it would make them reckless while also making others stronger. Forbidding something such as that is bound to have...backfires," Braga answered making Aayla blink her eyes at his answer before looking forward.

"Don't lose a thousand lives to save one," Aayla spoke making Braga look back at her.

"...do not speak of saving lives when you risked the lives of those on the Resolute," Braga spoke causing Aayla to sigh and nod her head. "Just as I advised Anakin Skywalker, you have also thrown out a high-risk plan at the cost of leaving the battlefield faster."

"...you are right...but we had to leave the system as soon as possible or what would the point of the mission be?" Aayla started making Braga shake his head.

"There are plenty of opportunities such as hyper jumping out of the system while leaving behind set coordinates for them to follow after the Resolute had finished its battle," Braga answered while looking forward.

"If an enemy frigate followed us? What then?" Aayla asked.

"Then I would deal with it myself. There is still much the Jedi's do not know about me and that is how it will be until I trust them enough," Braga answered with a sigh.

Aayla remained silent at this answer before being lost in thought of his plan allowing the group to continue in silence aside from Ahsoka and Anakin chatting. Soon enough, they came across large trees at least five stories high. The clone troopers walked forward and began to scan the surroundings.

"No sign of life here," A clone trooper called out before Anakin looked at a large seed almost the size of a small house.

"I found something," Ahsoka called out making the clone troopers gather to see that a seed was dragged off leaving a trail to follow.

"Looks like something was intelligent enough to drag these seeds away. Come on," Anakin spoke as the group picked up speed to follow the tracks.

As they entered back into the grasslands, a clearing was seen up ahead followed by the sound of a creature cawing int he distance. This caused the group to come to a slow stop while scanning around them.

"What was that?" A clone trooper questioned with their weapons raised.

"Zero," Braga asked looking around as his scanners located three large creatures running toward their direction.

"Three large creatures headed toward your direction," Zero answered. "On your left Brother Braga,"

Braga turned and walked over to the direction of the creatures causing the Jedi's to activate their lightsabers. Three large creatures jumped out of the grasslands towards Braga who simply knocked two of them to the side with his left hand. As the last one jumped out, Braga used his opposite hand to grab its head and slam it into the ground knocking it unconscious. The five clone troopers moved forward to finish the creatures off before Braga turned to them with his left hand gripped.

"They will not be killed," Braga announced making the clone troopers freeze and back off.

"You didn't kill them?" Ahsoka asked as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"No. There is no need. They were only hunting for food," Braga spoke standing up straight and looking at Ahsoka as well as the other Jedi's who also turned their lightsabers off. "Let us move on,"

Anakin sighed before nodding his head as the group continued to follow the trail.

-Lurmen Village-

As they arrived at the village, Braga looked around and scanned their species to find them to be Lurmen. Seeing this, he watched as Anakin and Ahsoka came to a stop followed by the elder of the Lurmen revealing himself.

"What have you come here for?" The Elder questioned.

"We are peacekeepers. We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed a few miles away. We wish to seek shelter while awaiting our comrades to get us," Aayla answered.

"Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peacekeepers," The elder replied.

"We're fighting for freedom," Ahsoka pitched in while taking a step forward.

"And freedom and peace require fear and death?" The elder started while glaring at the Jedi's. "We colonized this system to find solace from your wretched war. We came here to find peace. You must leave. You will only destroy what small amount of peace is left in this galaxy. You will only bring the destruction of us,"

"Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them, we still need your help," Aayla said making the elder look at her before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I must do what's best for my people. We cannot help you," The elder spoke waving his hand at them before Braga walked past the Jedi's to stand before the Lurmen elder.

"With or without us. The war will come to your people," Braga started causing the Lurmen elder to turn and look at the towering Forerunner with narrowed eyes.

"And when it does, we will welcome our end without a fight," The elder spoke making Braga shake his head.

"That is the voice of but one. You said you wish to do what is best for your people and thus pick no side. Wherever there is light, there is darkness. Where there is peace there is chaos. Thus, the infinite loop of balance. You wish to speak of peace from solace, but it will bring only a silent end," Braga replied while kneeling to the ground and leaning forward. "Your people have no place in this war. This I agree. Staying neutral will not help you...especially if you have no means of fighting for it,"

"Violence..." The Elder started before Braga shook his head.

"Violence is what it is. If you seek true solace...than death is what you seek," Braga said before standing up. "I have seen worlds that had no place in a war and still end up being wiped out. Countless lives lost over trivial things. You speak of peace, but you will not stand up to it. You preach solace and neutral power, yet you have no real strength to stand for it but your own words,"

"...how would a being like you speak of peace and lose so easily?" The elder questioned with a raised brow.

"I have lost countless lives as well as the reason for countless more joining the night," Braga answered causing a gasp from the other Lurmen.

"What is your purpose strange one?" The Elder asked taking a few steps forward.

"...true unity. A galaxy where violence is no longer needed," Braga answered causing the Lurmen to scratch his chin in deep thought.

"And how would you come about such a purpose? Kill those who disagree? Wage war on those who get in your way?" The elder shouted.

"...to gain peace one must be willing to fight for it," Braga said while looking up into the sky. "I will follow my creed; one I am very strict on and have never broken throughout the many years I lived. I do not see myself breaking it anytime soon,"

The elder was lost in thought on his answer before looking at the ground then back at Braga.

"You may stay for now...but by tomorrow you must leave," The Elder spoke before turning and hopping away while Braga stood there and bowed his head in thanks.

"Braga, I did not take you for a negotiator," Anakin spoke walking before the Forerunner.

"One must make use of all options. I just used the one most prone to success," Braga spoke turning and leaving the village.

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked watching Braga walk off.

"Leaving the village. I will be outside watching over them from afar. My presence is unnerving many of them," Braga answered as he continued to walk off.

-Night-

Braga would be standing at the edge of a small cliff with his arms crossed over his chest. The sound of walking was heard behind him causing him to glance over his shoulder to see Aayla walking to his side before sitting down.

"You did well to talk the elder in letting us stay for now," Aayla said while looking out at the starlit sky.

"I have encountered many like that. Those who want nothing to do with a war they did not want," Braga said looking back out at the sky.

"How many of you lost?" Aayla asked turning to look at Braga.

"...thousands..." Braga answered softly.

"What happened?" Aayla asked blinking her eyes.

"We were fighting the wrong war. When we started to focus on the real enemy it was far too late," Braga answered. "Why are you here?"

"...I wanted to get to know you," Aayla asked looking at the village now.

"There is much I need to know about," Braga spoke while closing his eyes.

"Like what?" Aayla asked.

"From the data I collected. The separatists started the war...yet something tells me otherwise. I do not know what it is but in time I will find out," Braga answered. "There are many dark spots in the information I was given, and it only raises more questions."

"What questions?" Aayla asked closing her.

"Who can I trust," Braga answered bluntly before turning and walking off to turn and sit by a boulder with his back leaning against it.

-Morning-

Braga watched the skies as a Separatist ship came into view making the Forerunner slowly stand up and narrow his eyes. His eyes looked down toward the village and saw Anakin, as well as the group, leave the settlement. Narrowing his eyes, he made his way to the group with his hands by his side waiting for them to tell him what was going on.

"The Separatists are here but not because of us. We don't know why," Ahsoka said looking up at Braga. "Because of them. The elder kicked us out,"

"...a smart move at that," Braga spoke looking out at the village before sighing and shaking his head. "Fate has her cruel ways."

"Shouldn't we help them?" Ahsoka asked looking back at the village.

"Such a thing would only make it harder for them," Braga answered as he turned and started to leave.

"You're going to let them suffer?" Ahsoka shouted making Braga stop in his tracks and glance over his shoulder.

"No," Braga answered in a serious tone before turning his attention forward as he continued to walk.

"...you heard him. If we help them now, it would only bring them more harm," Aayla said before following after Braga.

-Outskirts-

While the Jedi's and clone troopers were talking, Braga had eyes over the village and gripped his hands into fists seeing the cruelty of the Separatists.

'Zero. Prepare the Hyena's,' Braga commanded.

'They are awaiting your orders Brother Braga,' Zero spoke.

"Have them prepare outside of the Lurmen village in case they wish to disturb the peace again. Do not engage until I command it," Braga spoke while narrowing his eyes.

'Understood Brother Braga,' Zero spoke before Braga cut off communications for now.

Braga checked his radar to see a Probe droid rise from the tall grass and start flying away. Anakin them stood up and ran toward the droid only for Braga to quickly transform his left arm into his rifle and shot it down without even looking in its direction.

"Nice shot Tinman," Ahsoka commented before looking at Braga who stood there motionless. "Uhm, you alright Tinman?"

"I am not. I wished to test your trust with me...but it seems I will have to take things into my own hands on this account," Braga spoke facing Ahsoka than looked at Anakin.

"What have you done?" Anakin questioned.

"Nothing yet. It all falls on the Separatists as well as their actions," Braga spoke narrowing his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Aayla asked with narrowed eyes as Braga knelt to the ground and head facing the ground.

"In the dark, we wait, watch, and listen. With silence, we hunt, with power we strike. Run as you might but none can hide from the night. We are cold and merciless, yet we guide those who are lost and unfortunate. Powerful as we might be our wrath will never kill the weak. As enraged as we are, our thoughts will never be clouded," Braga spoke before opening his eyes and standing back up. "This I speak the creed of the night,"

"...your creed," Ahsoka whispered before Braga looked at them.

"I will speak with the Elder of the Lurmen at the village," Braga spoke before walking back toward the village.

"What happened to doing more harm than good?" Ahsoka questioned.

"That is when we had many options. Now it is very limited," Braga answered as he continued to walk off.

"Let him go. From what he has been through he should be fine. For now, we have other matters to attend to," Anakin spoke while looking at Aayla and Ahsoka. "We're going scouting."

-With Braga-

Braga had returned to the village scanning the land before he turned toward the leader of the Lurmen and sighed.

"What do you want? Have you not done enough?" The elder shouted.

"I have come to speak with you and your solace..." Braga spoke looking down at the Lurmen.

"What is there to talk about when we have already surrendered?" The elder asked.

"Everything. You wish for peace? I can give it to you," Braga asked with narrowed eyes while placing his hands behind his back.

"And what do you get in return? We will not kill for anyone," He shouted

"I do not want you to kill anyone in my service. All I ask...is that you continue to live in peace," Braga proposed making Tee Watt raise a brow.

"How do I know that this is no trick?" Tee Watt asked leaning forward.

"You and your people only wish to live in peace alongside with nature. I find no greater joy than seeing such a peaceful system. One I wish to have around the entire galaxy. Your people are a perfect example of my dream...if any wish to disrupt your peace... then I will handle it myself. Keep your neutrality as well as your solace. The only who will get their hands dirty is my family and I," Braga spoke with a soft smile.

"...I will agree to your terms...strange one...and I will hold you to your word. So long as you bring no violence to our peaceful homes," Tee Watt spoke making Braga nod his head.

"You have my word. No harm will befall this village or the planet ever again. It will be under my protection yet remain as yours to do with as you please. If any wish to do harm to this system, they will have to get past the night first," Braga spoke before turning and walking away.

'Brother Braga. I have gained news that the Separatists have created a weapon that will be tested out on the colonists,' Zero warned.

"Then have the Hyenas make their way to clear out the stronghold. Anything with a heartbeat will be restrained and alive...leave them for Anakin them," Braga commanded as he reached the edge of the village looking toward the direction of the stronghold with narrowed eyes.

'Understood Brother Braga,' Zero spoke before going silent.

-Stronghold-

Anakin them had reached the outside of the Stronghold using the cover of night but to their surprise saw no droids in view. Aayla narrowed her eyes as she also looked at this situation as very strange.

"Do you think they are on to us?" Ahsoka asked looking around.

"No. We did not give ourselves away at all. They should have no clue that we are here," Anakin whispered back before moving forward to see that the gate to the stronghold was wide open.

"Master?" Ahsoka spoke as she stood up and pointed at the gate.

Anakin and Aayla looked up to see the Neimoidian tied up along with his helper shaking in fear.

Anakin blinked at this as the group gathered to the two.

"Please! We surrender! We surrender!" The Neimoidian shouted while both of their eyes were covered in black cloth.

Anakin took the blindfolds off and knelt before the Neimoidian.

"What happened? Where are your droids?" Anakin asked with narrowed eyes.

"Gone. They were...taken into the darkness. Every last one. They...they came out of nowhere! Just...Just like a shroud of darkness," The Neimoidian answered causing the group to look at each other.

"You think it was Braga?" Aayla asked causing Anakin to stand up and walk past the prisoners to enter the quiet stronghold.

As he entered, there were no signs of a struggle before he looked back at Aayla and shook his head. It did not take long before he looked at the ground to find a message engraved on the ground.

[The night has come for those without a heartbeat. Those of life, heart beating, and lungs breathing. Will, they forever remember the night that had spared them]

The message wrote making Anakin narrow his eyes unsure what had happened but had an idea on who did it. Soon enough, the sound of footsteps was heard as Braga walked out of the darkness with arms crossed over his chest. Anakin and the rest o the group gathered to see Braga standing tall an unfazed.

"Was this you're doing Braga?" Anakin questioned while walking up to the Forerunner.

Braga did not answer him as he simply walked past him to look at the message left behind.

"Yes," Braga answered bluntly.

"What did you do?" Aayla asked walking up to Braga.

"I called upon the night. And so, the droids that were here...are now part of that night," Braga answered before walking past the group.

"How did you do it?" Aayla questioned while turning to look at Braga who stopped in his tracks for a brief second.

"You do not need to know Aayla Secura. Know that no violence will ever befall this system ever again," Braga answered before continuing to walk out of the stronghold. "I will be waiting outside for our evacuation."

Braga left the stronghold causing the Jedi's to look at one another before turning their attention to the prisoners. Ahsoka continued to watch Braga with worry before looking down unsure what to say.

"Creed of the night?" Ahsoka whispered.

"So, he stands true to his creed?" Aayla spoke looking at the entrance of the stronghold.

"Seems like it. I don't get him. Just when we thought we could trust him…he does this…why?" Ahsoka asked looking at Anakin.

"…all I can think of is that he is someone who ahs seen more cruelty than any of us and only wishes to put a stop to it. Not sure how but he is on our side…for how long? I don't know," Anakin spoke with a sigh.

/To Be Continued...

Another good chapter and even more information on Braga's steadily growing army. Hyena's...wonder what they are. Please tell me your favorite part as well as ways I can improve the stories to come.


End file.
